To Court A Superpower
by ithefantasticfanatic
Summary: Arthur, the biggest chick magnet ever seen, has just transferred to Hetalia Academy. Used to having the student body bowing at his feet, he just does't understand why everyone keeps trying to keep him away from his soon to be conquest. What could possibly be so bad about the supposed Superpowers? Read on to see the secrets, humor and mystery behind the the Superpower. UKUS/USUK
1. Chapter 1

When it came to life, Arthur had it all.

Good looks, wealth, respect and an accent that would make any girls' (or gay guys') heart melt instantly.

So when he traveled to Hetalia Boarding school, he was met by exactly what he was expecting. A mob of swooning teenagers

He was a… unique character, odd to say the least.

When it came to life, Arthur had it all.

Good looks, wealth, respect and an accent that would make any girls' (or gay guys') heart melt instantly.

So when he traveled to Hetalia Boarding school he was met by exactly what he was expecting. A mob of swooning teenagers

He was a… unique character, odd to say the least.

He had punk style blonde hair and emerald green eyes that shined almost cat like and he tended to wear clothes that blend his Punk and Gentlemanly sides to a perfect balance.

He was always a gentleman to all who meet him; although as soon as someone gets on his bad side they will get bombarded with more curses than they knew existed.

And to top off everything else he was British.

In other words, Arthur James Kirkland was a complete chick magnet.

He also had a bad habit of breaking hearts in his free time.

He couldn't help himself, it was too much fun and why should he stop when he has never failed in a conquest before?

And lastly he always tends to be the one in power in whatever school he attends, do to the fact all of his family are all very well off politicians and entrepreneurs and his uncanny ability to literally charm the pants off anyone.

Added all together it came not at all to his surprise that as soon as he stepped into the hall every member was either pulling back their boyfriend or girlfriend, or undressing the blonde with their eyes.

He walked a little farther down the corridor when a girl with light brown hair and a green dress stopped him in his path.

"Hello transfer, I'm Elizaveta Héderváry , and welcome to Hetalia high."

"Hello Elizaveta, I'm Arthur Kirkland and it is a pleasure to meet yo…"

She was suddenly cut off by a loud squeal emitting from the brown haired girl.

"Are ok Miss? Are you having a seizer?" he asked.

He has had some odd reactions when people saw him, but this was just ridiculous.

When the girl looked at him and started squealing even louder.

"Kiku!" she called down the hall.

"Yes Elizaveta -san" the black haired kid said walking up from right behind Arthur.

Arthur jumped; it was not natural for someone to move so quietly.

"He's _you-know-what_!" she squealed.

The Japanese kid quickly nodded and said "I'll go set up the cameras".

With that just as silently as he had appeared he vanished.

"Sorry, sorry" the girl apologized calming herself down.

"But I am the biggest Yaoi fangirl on earth and my Gay-dar is going nuts right now for you" she pointed to Arthur

"And trust me I am never wrong with my Gay-dar of my Bi-dar".

With that she simply ran off and disappeared behind a door down the hall and the teen just stood shocked her wake.

"…what the bloody hell just happened?" Arthur mumbled under his breath.

He continued his walk down the hall and noticed how many Gay couples there were

He guessed it must be since there weren't many girls at Hetalia high, so being gay must not be a particularly a big deal.

Arthur was thankful for that, although at most schools he rose through the ranks and ended up turning quite a few boys along the way, but it always did help when the school was friendly with Gays and Bi-sexuals to begin with.

So Arthur went on and did what he did best.

Screw with people.

Arthur was well aware of the stares he was receiving, and also knew how to work his Tsundere/bad boy/flirt/gentleman angle so perfectly that anyone in the proximity instantly falls victim.

So he went out to start his usual 'pretend not to care' and then 'I actually just have a hard time admitting my feelings' routine, and by the time class started he already had the numbers and hearts of most of the senior years.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dude you need to, like, chilax".

The three _'best friends_' were standing at their lockers, which thanks to their heavy influence were right next to each other.

They were standing around, going through their usual routine of getting ready for the day.

The three of them were in a very unusual friendship, in a very unusual position, in a very unusual sense of responsibility at Hetalia High.

The three of them were referred to as the schools '_Superpowers_', But Not because anyone liked them.

Quite contrary they were probably the most hated people in the academy, but no one would dare say that to any of them.

"Nyet, I will not 'Chillax'. What did he say to you?" Ivan pushed.

As said before they all were in a very strange friendship.

Ivan Braginski was an odd character himself. He had silver hair and amethyst eyes that trapped all unfortunate to be caught in them in a vice.

He looked like an overgrown child, but he gave off an aura at even the nicest of times that would make a sumo wrestler cower.

He was able to simply look at someone and instantly they're trembling in fear.

He is considered part of the '_Superpowers_' because thanks to his ability to 'influence', and his talents in science and his money, as well as the fact he has what are practically made servants out of quite a few others like Ravis, a kid from Latvia.

He pretty much owned a third of the school.

The second member of the so called '_Superpowers_' was Wang Yao.

He was a short, feminine looking, man who was often mistaken for a woman, and had an odd speaking tick of saying "aru" after almost every sentence.

He had long black hair, often tied back in a ponytail, and despite his small stature, everyone knew not to mess with him.

He often chastised the other two for not being 'Mature' enough and considers himself above the other two since he is the oldest member of the **_'_**_Superpowers_' in both age and order of membership.

He was extremely wise and condescending (although falls to instant squeals at the sight of anything cute) and acts like an older brother to both of them.

At first glance one wouldn't suspect the slightest of him, but they would soon find themselves drowning in a pile of their own blood and secrets.

What he lacks in physical strength and stature, he more than makes up for in speed.

Not to mention he has blackmail and secrets about every person in the school, including the teachers.

He is considered a '_Superpower_' because not only is he the richest of the three of them, but also provides almost everybody with everything from concert tickets to rare food… for a price.

He owned about a third of school, just like Ivan.

And last, and most definitely the strangest, was none other than Alfred (leave the F. out and you will get murdered) Jones.

Arguable the most influential of the three, he had so many contradicting aspects in his personality it wasn't even funny.

He had the classic all American look, wheat blonde hair, bright summery blue eyes and a tall sort of lanky physique with a little underlying muscle and recatngular framed glasses.

Although Ivan was taller, much to the Americans discontent.

He was known as oblivious to most, but those who cross him instantly know how dangerous he can be.

Despite his nature to ignore everything not blatant and his habit to mistake any sort of Romantic gesture as homicidal rage (or completely miss them entirely), he actually was not nearly as dumb as he seemed.

Not only could he lie better than any politician or criminal, but he was better at spotting them than any lie detector in the world.

He was able to pick up every little weakness and exploit it to the point where the victim would run off crying.

And that's not to mention the fact that he has some sort of freaky super strength, even though the fact he actually is more lean and lanky than muscular, despite the constant burgers he eats.

But he rarely uses his talents though since he is too much of a self proclaimed "_Hero_" to do anything to anyone that hasn't hurt him, or his friends, badly.

Most who have ended up transferring to another school for 'personal reasons'.

It also helps that he is also quite wealthy and has a wide range of power running through the school.

He is single handedly responsible for the taking down and building up of many electives, classes, and people and he has a bad habit of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.

He also is gifted in science with the grades to prove it, and is an expert tactician and strategist.

He tends to be bubbly and optimistic to most though, and no one would ever peg him for someone to be threatened of.

And that exact reason is how he claimed his third of the Hetalia regime.

Of course they don't actually 'own' anything, but everyone knows that they were the real ones with the power.

Not the principal, not the teachers, not the students.

The '_Superpowers'_ do.

And because of this everyone hates them for it.

Just no one would dare to say anything to them… at least, not in person.

Because love them or hate them, you know at one point you will need one of them for something.

Whether it's for some rare item only Yao would have any chance at getting. or you need a favor done around the school, like room assignments, call in Ivan.

You need help with bullies or anything that could be classified as 'Hero's work', Alfred F. Jones is the man.

And these facts are how they found themselves being in the odd and threatening situation of being treated like celebrities and everyone knowing them and supposedly loving them, and yet simultaneously probably being plotted against in an assassination.

But the problem with this method is you will always get one idiot who doesn't get this and goes for a direct insult.

Luckily he had chosen the right victim, Alfred may be prone to violence in some aspects but at the same time he feels too much like a 'Hero' to beat people up.

Like said before, extremely contradictory.

"He called me faggot. It's not that big a deal" he explained exasperatedly.

"He cannot get away with that, Aru!" Yao argued.

Yet another odd thing about them is their relationship to each other.

Ivan and Yao treat Alfred like a little brother due to the fact he is two years younger than him and since he is a year below them (though he takes all his classes with the seniors) and skipped a grade leaving him to be sixteen while Yao and Ivan are booth eighteen.

They instantly go after anyone who harms him in the slightest.

But in the same aspect they often go after each other quite ruthlessly.

In fact the thing that really raised Alfred to so called '_Superpower_' status was a long 'Cold Spell' he had with Ivan, in which they were downright cruel to each other.

They both spent all of their time trying to outdo each other in everything from baking a better cake in home economics, to building rockets in physics since Alfred is allowed to join the seniors since he is so adept in science.

They played such awful mind games (their specialties, but Alfred is surprisingly better at them) that they could be considered torture.

While doing so Alfred began his subtle creep into power and before anyone had realized it, they all owed him favors and were answering to him.

Eventually Alfred actually won that little 'almost war' and joined the odd friendship group.

All three of them like to challenge each other, and it is what keeps them on top.

And of course they are also the only ones who don't particularly want to kill each other… most of the time

Maybe Kiku could count as a friend for Alfred, and Ivan had his creepy sister in eighth grade who insisted that he should marry her and those three boys he keeps around, although they're more like servants.

Even Yao had his eccentric brother Imm Yong Soo, although he is overseas in Korea.

Alfred also has his twin Mathew who he loves dearly despite the fact that people often forget him, but he's studying abroad in Canada for the quarter so he's not able to see him.

But most of the school hates them, uses them, or pretends they don't exist.

In the end, as confusing as their relationship was they all cared about each other, because no one else will.

So when Yao and Ivan found out that apparently a Turkish senior had called Alfred a "Faggot" they were going berserk.

"I will beat him with my pipe and strangle him with my scarf, da". Ivan said with a sweet smile on his face but giving off a dark and menacing purple aura. "Only Yao and I are allowed to insult you, and we would never do it about your sexual preferences".

"That's because you share them" reminded Alfred.

"Beside the point, aru" Yao interrupted. "We cannot let him get away with this!"

"Please guys, it would be totally unheroic to ruin a guy for something like this. Can we please just forget about it?" asked Alfred.

The other two sighed but agreed. It was too bad. They didn't want people to start to question their power.

Although they admittedly were not immediately thrilled about the role they were thrust in when it first happened, they realized that they were the best three in the school to run it, so they have been ever since.

Their ideals work together in great Harmony and keep the academy on track.

When one makes a power grab, the other two are there to shrink him back down to size.

That is also why there is no student council, they disbanded that a long ago.

"So we're meeting for the sleepover at my place after school right?" Alfred said as the bell rang.

The others agreed and they all grabbed their books and headed off to their first class.

A.P Science.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur made his way to his first period class, A.P science with his map in hand.

He had always been extremely good at reading maps due to his many years as a child sailing with them along with his older brothers. He spend so much time doing so, that he considers the seven seas his backyard.

So in no time at all he found himself in the beige pained classroom, plastered with pictures of cats of every size, species and shape.

He took his seat next to a Spanish looking boy and leaned back in his chair tilting it backwards.

A few minutes later in walked three boys… or was it two boys and a girl?... no it was three boys.

One was towering over everyone and had a scarf around his neck. and the other was the one with black hair Arthur had thought was a woman.

And the last was…

Arthur looked at the kid and his heart skipped a beat.

He had stunning blonde hair and summer blue eyes.

He looked like a poster American boy.

'That' Arthur thought licking his lips, 'will be my first conquest of the year'.

The American in question was currently looking down at the floor, giving him an almost shy quality.

'And insecure to boot. This will be a piece of c…'

"Hey guys! Welcome back Alfred F. Jones. Also known as the Hero!" the teen laughed looking back up and giving a Hollywood style grin.

"My besties and I are back, and the epicness of science may now commence!"

'….ok maybe not a piece of cake. But if he's like that now just think about how loud he will be in bed…'

Arthur was once again cut off in mid thought by the boys on either side of the youngest teen in the room glaring at the obviously younger one and yelling.

"Shut up aru" and "quiet Alfredka".

The three went to sit down at three seats in the very front, which Arthur found odd no one else had even picked a chair within a row of, and the one in the center (the hot one in Arthur's head) kept on babbling about one topic to another, and the ones on either side of him were giving annoyed looks, but it seemed like they still cared.

'Odd?' Arthur thought. 'I really hope they're not some overprotective relatives or something'.

So about five minutes later in walker the teacher and sat down.

"Hello class" he yawned, sitting back in a similar position to Arthur's.

"I am Mr. Hericules, teacher of AP Science."

The brown haired sleepy man took a gaze across the classroom and his eyes landed on Arthur.

"And I see we have a new student with us. Please stand up and introduce yourself, and after you're done everyone start the activity on page eleven".

As soon as he was finished, the Grecian laid back and promptly fell asleep, nodding off into his dreamland of cats and breaking plates.

Arthur stood up with all the confidence in the world and said "Hello my name is Arthur Kirkland and if you can't tell from my accent I am from the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

"I am eighteen, love rock music, blondes, and am currently single" he finished with a wink to Alfred.

The boys on either side of him set a heavy glare and Alfred just kept smiling.

Arthur didn't notice all the kids in the class start choking and sputtering and looking at him with saucers for eyes.

When he was finished he sat back down with a triumphant look and opened up his text book to page eleven.

**_"Step one"_** he read. **_"Get into groups of three"._**

When he saw that Arthur smirked and looked up at the class.

The kids were starting to find partners so the British teen started to walk towards the Blue-eyed until he was jerked back by two hands.

"No!" they both yelled.

Well one yelled "non" and the other "Nein".

Arthur broke out of their grip with little struggle but found that the American had already partnered with the two boys besides him.

"What the bloody hell was that for!?" screeched Arthur, seeing that he missed his opportunity.

"To save you from execution and torture" stated the German boy simply.

"Gutan Tag, I am Ludwig Belshich. And I can assure you right now that what you are thinking is a bad, _bad_, idea".

"But why…" Arthur started until he noticed the Frenchman next to Ludwig.

"Frog?!" he yelled. "Oh for good name of god, what are you doing here?"

"Oui? I can't just help an old friend?" Francis smirked.

Francis had gone to his old school but transferred away the year before Arthur did.

He was brash, annoying, rude, perverted and made Arthur's life a living hell, but although he would never admit, he missed him when he left.

There was no one left to punch when he was gone.

Arthur narrowed his eyes into a glare and reached his hands out for Ludwig.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure to meet you. Now do you mind telling me why you and the Frog pulled me away from my conquest?" he said in completely strait voice, shaking the stoic mans hand.

Ludwig looked over and saw Yao and Ivan glaring at the British student and huddled over Alfred much like a mother bear.

"Nein. At least not here. I will explain at lunch. Sit at the table nearest to the prom banner on the wall". The German said stoically.

From the way he stood Arthur could tell he was a very 'in charge' kind of man.

He had blonde hair slicked back in a perfect manner, and everything about him screamed Militaristic.

"Well it seems that since everyone else is taken, we should form a group, _non_?" asked Francis in mock innocence.

"I hate you Frog. I really, _really,_ hate you."

So the three set to work building there mechanical rocket

After about half an hour it was done and they read the next instructions which said to **_find another group to pair with to compare rockets._**

Since they had spend a while talking before hand (and arguing during), they were the second to last ones to finish leaving them automatically paired with the last group, who had just put the finishing touch on their rocket.

"And done!" Alfred yelled stepping back and laughing childishly.

The other two rolled their eyes but smiled as well.

They looked around to see what group was left for them to partner with, but Yao and Ivan's smiles dropped when they came across Arthur, Francis and Ludwig.

Yao and Ivan don't really like Ludwig or Francis because Ludwig tried to take over their position as top power twice a long time ago. This actually took place long before Alfred was part of the **_'_**_Superpowers**'**_ but it turns out he had been instrumental in the German's take down.

That little power vie is also the beginning of his rise to power.

And they don't like Francis because he's Francis, and they don't trust him within a ten foot radius of Alfred who could probably be molested and have no idea what was going on.

But now they had a new problem on their hands.

Arthur Kirkland.

They have been successful at keeping suitors away from Alfred since he first came to this school, and had worked extra hard to once he joined the ranks of the club.

They knew that the American would be the easy choice to try to take advantage of because of his Nativity (he's never even been kissed), but they also knew that anyone who would come on to him was either going for looks or power.

Since Arthur had only arrived today and probably didn't know any better, it was probably looks, which lucky for them should right itself out after he gets a rundown during lunch.

The sixteen year old ran over to Arthur and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Hi dude I'm Alfred. Alfred (leave the F. out of my name and I will kill you) Jones. I'm American and sixteen and love Hamburgers and science and video games and Anime and Hollywood. My hobbies are quick draw, archaeology, adventures and Blowing things up." He rambled all in one breath.

"Shut up" the other two groaned, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he winced, rubbing the back of his head and giving his friends a kicked puppy look.

"I am Ivan Braginski" the tall menacing one said, ignoring Alfred's hurt look, mostly because he is just used to it by now.

"And I am Wang Yao, but call me Yao, aru" the older, black haired one commented, doing the same.

"Arthur Kirkland" the Brit introduced. "And I'm c…."

"Dude your eyebrows are awesome!" Alfred yelled.

Arthur turned ten shades of red on the inside, while staying calm on the outside and once again the other two smacked Alfred on the back of the head again.

"Ow!" Alfred yelled louder. his voice colored with indignity.

"I am sorry" the Russian apologized to Arthur. "He is missing the filter between his brain and his mouth, da."

"It's fine I assure you. He seems like a nice lad" he said with a sultry smile aimed at the youngest of the two groups.

Ivan's smile immediately got much larger and creepier, while the Chinese man dropped his all together.

Once again he felt and arm pull him back and Ludwig stepped forward and said "Why don't we test our rockets now, Ja?"

The other three agreed and Ludwig and the others began to set up the rockets.

"Mon cher, I know you hate to listen to anything I say, but trust me this one time. I you value your life, social standing and sanity, never, _ever_, do that again" Francis warned.

"Why? It's always worked before?" Arthur asked, confused why chasing after Alfred was a big deal.

If it was because of the older kids he's hanging around with, Arthur has had to face older brother, sister, father, mother, best friend, and quite a few times boyfriend or girlfriend, in a chase and it's never stopped him before.

"Just trust me, all will be explained at lunch" he answered.

"Just for now, stay as far away from the three as possible. They are just letting you off so easy right now because you haven't had the talk yet. In fact, let Ludwig and I do all the talking alright".

Huffing but agreeing the Briton and Frenchman marched over to Ludwig where the rockets were set up.

On the way Francis caught Yao's eye and the short man nodded in a way the clearly said 'he will back off or die'.

Francis quickly nodded back to assure him and the black haired man and Yao turned back to the rest of the group.

They had set up right outside the class room and were lucky there was no wind or rain since there were some storm clouds overhead.

"Ladies first, da" Ivan said sweetly pointing to Francis.

If it had been anyone but those three he would have instantly said that they just don't get fashion, but since it was, he simply walked up to his rocket and pushed the button.

It flew up to about roof height and dropped down next to a bench a little while away.

"Arthur, why don't you get that for us?" Francis said hoping to get him away from the glares of eminent death he was receiving.

"Good idea" Arthur agreed, feeling the threat too, and walked off to retrieve the rocket.

"Does he know aru?" asked Yao simply and curtly.

"At lunch he will" answered Ludwig.

"Good because if he touches on hair on his head I wil-"

"Know what?" asked Alfred.

Yao and Ivan actually jumped a little because they hadn't known he was there and quickly said "nothing".

They felt really bad about it, but they didn't let Alfred onto what they were doing at all.

Despite the fact that during projects and contest they could torture each other and get no information (although Alfred is such a talented lair they would, and have, believed the false information immediately anyway) they still were friends.

When came to things on a personal matter, family, financial, friends, relationships, all of those things they are very close about.

But since Ivan and Yao know how dead set Alfred is against help and his endless need for independence, they had decided that it would be best for all of them if they just kept potential chasers away without telling him.

Alfred immediately felt the Alarm go off in his head that says when he spotted a lie, but he ignored it assuming that it was about a project or something, which they often lie to each other about.

Great benefits to purposely turning off sections of your brain, you can convince yourself of, and ignore, almost anything.

As said before, this is the most honest relationship built on lies in history.

By the time Arthur had returned the American boy had already set up their old fashioned style rocket and was about to launch.

"I would cover your ears if I were you" Alfred announced.

The other followed his command and on the count of three he pressed the button, stepped back and put his own hands on his ears.

The small thing shot up wall above twice the height of ten story building across from the school and landed digging itself into the ground besides them.

They are all gifted in science and technology so for obvious reasons theirs went twice the height of any others.

Arthur just stood gaping and before he could get out a word the bell rung and the class was dismissed.

"Bye Artie" the cowlicked blonde yelled back, "Nice to meet ya'."

With that he took off down the hall to his second period elective.

And so did Arthur and the other **_'_**_Superpowers**'**_.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to their extensive 'influence' the three best friends have almost every class together, the only one in which they split being second period.

Wang Yao had half year martial arts and half year in culinary arts. Which sadly means that he is stuck with Francis Bonfrey otherwise known as the most perverted member of the most perverted and crazy group of this school called the 'bad touch trio'.

Ivan had taken half year Chess and half year Hockey which when he's here leaves him in the same class with Alfred's twin Mathew.

And lastly, due to the fact that he couldn't make up his mind, Alfred decided to go with wheel so he could try them all.

Arthur on the other hand, had wanted to join culinary arts, but during the trial to get in, when he gave the judges his food, they all started coughing and banned him from the club for _life_.

So he was stuck in wheel also.

So imagine Arthur's surprise when he walked in and there sitting alone on his phone was none other than Alfred F. Jones himself.

'Finally' he thought to himself, 'a time to flirt in peace'.

To be honest he wasn't chasing so much because he liked the boy (although he his HOT with a capital HOT) but more because so far he has been the most challenging one yet.

With all the ones with simply overprotective siblings or whatever, would always defend Arthur and come running.

But the American seemed almost immune to his charms?

More to the fact but that he didn't notice what he was doing anything, but either way it's interesting to Arthur.

The Briton swaggered up to him and pulled out a chair and sat down at a seat at the table, which except for him and Alfred was completely empty.

"Cheerio and nice to see you again Alfred. So I was wondering if you wo…."

"No!" the boy shouted slamming down his phone and groaning, making Arthur question if it was too late to run.

"Kiku this is somehow your fault!" he shouted and a black haired popped up from behind some tech equipment.

Since this rotation was Technology and the same teacher that does science teaches this class, basically he sleeps, gives you a book of things to build if you want to and leaves the students to do whatever they want.

"I am sorry Alfred-san for your misfortune in your game".

"Kiku dude, one stop calling me 'san'. Because we are _friends_ and you don't need to do that. And two, it was a joke I didn't actually mean for you to actually apologize!"

"Sorry Alfred-san."

"Kiku!" the American shouted

The black haired kid shrugged and went back to his typing behind the cart, a look of concentration carved onto his face.

"Oh, are you the one who that girl called earlier?" Arthur asked.

"Hai" he said not taking his eyes of the computer.

Alfred rolled his eyes ad groaned, "Kiku, in America when someone asks you a question like that, you generally tell them your name."

"Honda Kiku, but in America it is Kiku Honda" he answered eyes still chained on the never ending data stream.

"Dude your hopeless" Alfred laughed.

Arthur stiffened, he had never heard anything raucously loud and yet strangely pleasant in his life.

"So hey Artie, sorry for ignoring ya' for a minute. Got really caught up in a game online."

Arthur really wanted to correct him that he was _Arthur_ not _Artie, _but that probably wouldn't be very good when you're trying to bed someone, would it?

"It's fine, I did not expect to see you here. I would have pegged you for the sports type considering it looks like you work out".

When Kiku heard this and instantly closed his laptop and stared at Arthur wide eyed.

"Nah, I may be, like, super-strong, but I've always preferred science and stuff".

'Ah isn't that adorable' the British teen thought, 'a nerd type. That makes this all so much easier'.

"Um Arthur-san?" Kiku coughed. "May I talk to you for a second?"

"Great job Kiku, getting over your extreme fear of foreigners. I'm so proud." He praised like a doting mother.

On the outside Arthur was politely smiling, but on the inside he was screaming.

"Sure thing" he said standing up.

He and the Japanese teen walked over to a secluded corner when, for once, Kiku showed an emotion.

Fear.

"Have you had the talk yet?" he simply asked.

"Of course I have. I'm bloody eighteen years old! I've done the deep plenty of times, in fact…"

"Not _that_ talk, the '_Superpower_' talk" he interrupted, whispering the last word because one of the unspoken rules was no one says the word or talks about it in front of any member of the unofficial group that everyone knows exists.

Especially the newest member who was still new to the whole idea.

"Look, stay far away from Yao-san, Ivan-san and Alfred-san alright. I was roped into this mess due to a dumb mistake and I'm just lucky I had chosen the right member to befriend. But the difference in my case is Yao-san thinks of me as a little brother and Ivan would never hurt me if both Yao-san and Alfred-san care about me. You on the other hand will be either dead or wishing you were within a week if either of them catches you flirting with Alfred-san".

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur's extremely confused.

"I am sorry, I cannot talk about this here, just meet with Ludwig-san and the others at lunch and they will explain. For now just trust me don't get involved until you understand what's going on".

"Look I'm not afraid of some overprotective friends alright. I've had to deal with worse, like brothers with shotguns" Arthur defended.

"It's not Yao-san and Ivan-san I'm worried about. Alfred-san has a bad habit of interpreting anything remotely romantic as homicidal rage or completely ignoring it in general. And if you somehow get him to date you and are not killed by Yao-san or Ivan-san, are you planning on staying with him for the rest of the year?"

Arthur laughed; he did not stay with _one_ person. Where's the fun in that?

"Exactly, but let me tell you this. Anyone who wrongs Alfred-san never turns out well. Unlike Ivan-san and Yao-san whose work is always physical or very plain and obvious but rarely results in any irreparable danger, Alfred-san is different".

"Of course he's different. I don't think he would hurt fly".

"Once when he was in sophomore year, before he was even admitted into the group, someone went into his and his brother's locker and wrote 'Faggot' all over. He wouldn't have cared except his brother was involved. Let's just say that Carlos Machado, the Cuban transfer, was dragged out by the police and never seen again. But only after Alfred spent weeks slowly turning everyone against him, spreading lies and driving him so insane that he almost committed suicide".

Now Arthur paled slightly, maybe this one wouldn't be worth breaking the heart.

Although maybe he wouldn't break this one's heart, but instead wrap him around his finger to use like a personal power-plant.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I've never failed before" he answered smirking.

"That's what I'm worried about" Kiku sighed stepping away.

"Don't make the same mistake I did. I made Alfred-san extremely angry once and paid the price. Now we're friends because he offers me protection from Ivan-san and Yao-san and I really do like him. We have similar likes and dislikes and as kind of annoying he is he still has his 'Heroic' heart in the right place."

"But I'm extremely lucky that he forgave me after he felt he had his revenge. With you, you have to deal with not only all three at once but if you break his heart he will destroy you."

Then with that the bell rung and Arthur, Kiku and Alfred went to the next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred and his friends next class was Mathematics, and since all three of them are so far ahead in both the book and every other aspect the teacher just has them check in and they are free to do whatever they feel like it.

So the trio did just that and then decided to go to the student lounge just a little while away.

When they arrived Alfred immediately took out his favorite laptop and started screwing around on Minecraft, working on his new world.

Just like him, his computer is completely Bi-polar.

On the outside it is covered in rocket ship stickers, anime and Hollywood signs and is colored a cotton candy blue.

Quite frankly it looked like a toy.

On the inside however, a thing very few will ever see, it was the most high-tech thing in the country.

Alfred had designed it himself since technology is his strongest talent, so it had every function one could ever dream of.

And while it was filled with games and other useless junk, he also had some super top secret things that you need hundreds of passwords to _find_ let alone access.

"Alfredka, I think we have to talk" Ivan announced sitting backwards on a blue chair, much like a parent would when sitting their child down for an important lecture.

"I agree, aru" said Yao taking a seat next to him.

It was very rare they agree on something, so when they did it was important.

"Jus' one second. And three, two, one, die!" Alfred shouted, hitting the creeper with his sword one last time and the computer made the death noises.

"Kay dudes, what's up?" he said saving and shutting his computer.

"It's about this Kirkland character, aru. I do not trust him" answered the pony tailed haired boy.

"You mean Arthur?" said Alfred. "Oh that kid in first and second period."

"He's in you second period?" asked Ivan, nerves starting to grow on the inside despite his cool appearance.

He would never say it aloud, but Alfred had really grown on him.

He would hate to see that genuine childish innocence taken by some sort of playboy; like what Arthur obviously was.

Not that he wanted to be the one to take it (not for a million dollars)but he would prefer if the American just never lost it. So until high school was over Yao and him would make sure no one would take it from him.

"Yeah. He talked to me earlier. He was asking me about why I chose wheel and said something about how I should play sports since I looked like I worked out or something".

Now Ivan and Yao were seeing red.

"Did he say anything else aru?" Yao said calmly, though his fist was tightening on the arm of chair, slightly cutting off his circulation.

"Nah, Kiku dragged him off to talk about something, don't know what though".

Ivan sighed in relief, he's glad Alfred and Yao stopped him from killing the kid, he was quite useful.

He may not usually approve of the American's choices in anything, especially when it comes to friends and politics, but then again that's why the group works.

With such conflicting ideologies are the only way to work is for compromise, so everything tends to come out fair in the end.

"Uh Alfred, how do you feel about _you-know-what_" said the Chinese man.

Alfred blinked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think what he means Alfredka" Ivan interrupted, "Is how you feel about the concept of dating."

Ivan had an idea of having the group make a pact about dating; but One, Ivan and Yao would not give up their right to not see anyone. And Two, Alfred is famous for hating anything that restricts his freedoms in the slightest, so getting him to agree would be impossible.

"Eww why would I want one? I know you're going to say I'm acting childish but I _hate_ the whole relationship concept. All that kissing and PDA is just gross!" he complained.

"I just don't understand it. I get that thanks to biology its necessary, but we're in high school! I don't even plan on getting into one after too. I mean, I want to focus on my career and that may be hard with the wifey screaming at me all the time".

"So you are sure there is no one you like in the slightest aru?" Yao confirmed.

"No way, Hosay!"

The other two gave a sigh of relief.

"And I completely agree with you Alfredka. Relationships are gross and icky and you should never, _ever_, under any circumstance, even after high school, get into one, da".

"Me too aru." said Yao.

So after the little discussion, the three did what they usually did.

Alfred screwed around on the computer, Yao scolded him for his posture and read a book and Ivan watched some ballet on his phone and changed to an article on the weakest points on the human body when either one of the other boys looked.

Eventually the rest of the hour passed and the three went on their way to lunch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mathematics was the one class in which Arthur was not in advanced.

Not only that, but even though it is regular, he still problems with it.

He doesn't understand why? He does perfectly fine in science and even though you have to use math to do things like find velocity and figure out how much to fill a tank with gas, he never has a problem with that.

For some reason as soon as he steps into a math class everything becomes impossible for him.

The teacher as showing a video on how Pagatheriem theory is used to find circumference of objects larger than you can measure and he was desperately trying to figure out what was going on.

After about half an hour, he gave up and decided to try people watching instead.

He looked around and saw one or two kids from his science class like the Spanish one and the girl from Belgium.

He also saw a lot of new people, like a set of twins.

They looked exactly alike except one had slightly darker hair and green eyes while the other had light brown.

They also had an odd curl that seemed to defy gravity and bobbed up and down when they moved situated on opposite sides of their head.

The lighter brown haired one started poking his brother on the shoulder and it was actually quite entertaining to watch the older one's face grow redder and redder and angrier and angrier and angrier until he snapped.

"Stop!" he whisper-yelled.

"But fratello, I'm bored!" the other whined.

Then he started some odd sound that sounded sort of like "Ve" and the kid next to the green eyed one snickered.

He looked like a slightly older version of the German kid he met earlier, just with much messier hair, less conservative clothing and was giving off an air of cockiness.

"Shut up Potato Bastard number two" the dark haired growled.

The German simply smirked and snickered louder, smirk plastered on his face.

"Lovino, Gilbert, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Lovino looked down and mumbled "no", but the other one stood up.

"I do in fact have something to say. Prussia is a country, beer is the best thing in the world and I am awesome" he announced then promptly sat down.

The teacher's eye was twitching but she calmed herself down and un-paused the video.

Inwardly pouting that his source of entertainment had finished, but keeping his usual scowl on the outside, Arthur began to do another sweep of the room.

There was a blonde Finish student in the back wearing a blue uniform and humming charismas carols, but other than that he found nothing to interesting.

So he turned to his thoughts since that never ceases to amuse him.

'I wonder what is so important about the kid, the very attractive kid at that… in fact…'

Arthur slipped into the bliss of daydreams and before he knew it the bell had rang and it was time for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as class was over Arthur walked out of the classroom and followed the mob to the cafeteria.

It was a huge room located dead center of the school, with the wallpaper being the flags of every country.

Even though the school is located in upstate New York U.S.A, most of the students come from all around the world., and if they missed put on any students flag, you can be sure the parents would be up in arms.

Because of this it also has the biggest assortment of food one could ever dream of.

The second he walked in he was hit by the wafting scent of the multicultural delights and his mouth started to water.

He would be damned if he ever admit, but even he knows he couldn't make a decent sandwich to save his life.

He walked up to the shortest line, the one for Austrian food, and picked the first thing that he saw, which was some sort of sandwich.

He paid his for his food and a cup of tea and walked over to the table by the prom banner, where Ludwig had told him to go.

When he got there he saw that Ludwig, Kiku, Francis and the lighter haired Italian from Math were already sitting down.

He took a seat across from Ludwig and wasted no time.

"Look, can you please explain what is happening and why everyone here is intent on stopping me from getting with Alfred?"

Ludwig was about to start his well rehearsed explanation, but he was interrupted by two other teens.

The Spaniard he had met during science and math was clinging onto the other Italian and said Italian was groaning, cursing and trying to push him off with all his strength.

…Sadly that isn't much…

"Get off me tomato bastard. I just want to sit down and have a nice pizza with my fratelo".

"Aw Lovi your so cute" the Spanish kid smiled hugging tighter.

The twin groaned again trotted over to the seat on the opposite side of his brother and finally managed to fling the other green eyed kid off his arm.

Finally when things calmed down, another shout echoed through the cafeteria.

"West! The awesome me has arrived!" the self proclaimed Prussian that Arthur had saw during math burst in.

He strutted in and sat on the other side of his brother and clasped him on the back.

"So who's the kid the _'Superpower_s'are gonna kill?"

"Nein, they will not kill him. He hasn't learned the rules yet so they'll give him a break."

"Um excuse me" Arthur interrupted. "What are you talking about? And who are the _'Superpowers'_?"

He had heard that word fluttered around and he had no idea what it meant.

The albino kid looked at him, stared him right in the eyes.

Then started laughing.

"_That_ is the kid trying to get with '_Mr. Hero_'. He'll be dead or wishing he was, within a week".

"What that supposed to mean!" yelled Arthur.

Once again before anyone could answer the doors burst open, although this time making a dent in the wall (not that anyone would dare to comment on it).

"The Hero has arrived!" Alfred announced earning a glare from the two on either side of him and the rest of the cafeteria quickly averted their eyes.

When he saw Gilbert laughing, he smiled and walked over.

The tension from everyone else at the table instantly skyrocketed and the room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Hey dudes. What's so funny?" the American asked innocently.

Gilbert immediately stopped laughing and froze, a shiver passing through him internally.

Alfred wasn't used to people being afraid of him yet and still didn't quite get the whole deal.

He was always well known, and always had a lot of people not like him; but back then they would say it to his face and most likely punch him in it.

But as his intelligence, strength and power grew, people started to become scared of him, and therefore the American had started to become afraid of himself.

"…awkward moment haha" laughed Alfred nervously.

"Hello Alfred" said Gilbert smoothly.

He was trembling like a leaf on the inside, but he was strong and good at faking suavity.

"Feli' just showed me a video on his phone" he lied.

The bells went off in Alfred's head, but he decided this time it was better not to know.

"Cool" he answered.

"Hey Feli' we really need to hang out sometime. I miss my atmosphere searching partner" he joked.

Feliciano was clutching onto Ludwig and shaking but managed to give a weak nod.

Alfred's smile grew a little sad. When he rose to power in the school, Feliciano, who had been a good friend of his, suddenly became scared whenever he came within the general vicinity.

"Oh and Hey Artie" he chirped.

He was glad Arthur didn't act as if he was some sort of untouchable tyrant.

He had always hated people who acted like that when ever they got any power and he dutifully hoped that he hadn't turned into one.

"I knew you would make friends here super fast. I haven't talked to y'all in a long time now". He said gesturing to the group as a whole in the end.

'Even has a southern accent. I can't see what he possibly could have done to make him so attainable?' thought Arthur.

"Oh so you're from the south? So tell me how's _Florida_ this time of year?" he said in a sultry voice.

The jaws of every person in that room immediately dropped, except Alfred who had no idea why everyone was staring at Arthur like that.

"Pretty hot I think; although you know what they say, don't like the weather drive five minutes".

"Oh really so I w…" Arthur began but had a large hand put over his mouth.

"Alfredka, the line for the grease you consider food is getting long. You better hurry before they run out, da." Ivan suggested.

The wheat-blonde looked to the American food line and sure enough the line was getting long.

Sure he knew that if he wanted he could cut to the front and no one would say a word, and the teachers always kept a few burgers separate for him to prevent a temper tantrum, but he didn't want to have to have to cut and preferred the fresh ones anyway, so he shouted "Oh dang Red; your right! Thanks for the warning. See you later!"

Arthur sighed 'doesn't curse too. I don't care about his friends, if he really has as much power as the others say he does and I lay him, I'll be a legend!'

As soon as he left Yao glared at him.

"Ludwig, has he had the talk yet?"

"Nein" he answered.

"Ok then, so he has a pass this time. But let me get it started for you aru".

He walked right up and pointed at Arthur.

"Alfred is like a little brother to us and if you lay you finger on him you will die. And if you some how you manage to get past us to him, just remember Allen, aru".

Then he simply walked away with Ivan to a secluded table on the other side of the room.

"Who do they think they are threatening me? I'm _Arthur bloody Kirkland_. They cannot tell me who I can or cannot chase!"

"_'Superpowers' _mon cher, plain and simple" Francis answered.

"What the bloody hell is a _'Superpower' _because last time I checked we don't go to Sky High."

Francis rolled his eyes, "Not as in the action movie superhero kind. It's meant in the political kind". "Those three pretty much own a third of the school each".

"You can't 'own' a school unless you are the headmaster" said Arthur.

"Really?" Francis answered sarcastically, "Because as I remember me and you pretty much owned the schools we went to".

Francis had a point, thanks to their charms and good looks, the two of them had the entire student body in their hands (more like kissing their feet) within weeks.

"But no one was scared of us. And if we ever threatened anyone it would be the end for us, so what makes them any different?"

Francis thought for a second and the idea lit up in his head.

"It's more like a school run by the mob".

"How so?" asked Arthur.

"Think of Hetalia High as the earth" explained Francis.

"We are all the countries where we are from. We all can fight and declare war all we want but the only ones with the real power are China, Russia, and the most frightening of all, America."

"That's why we call them _'Superpowers' _idiota" Romano grumbled. "I hate every one of their fucking faces. But we can't do a thing about it, or we'll either end up mortally wounded, ruined socially or insane depending on which one you anger."

"Si, no one goes against them for fear. They are actually pretty nice, unlike people in Mean Girls or even other schools. They won't attack unless provoked. Basically they act as the school government no one elected. Although they probably would have elected Alfred anyway, but Ivan and Yao just sort of took over for theirs". Antonio said.

"But what does any of this have to do with I can't sleep with Alfred?" Arthur demanded.

"Because" Francis answered. "Alfred is A: known as the Bi-Polar member, and is also simultaneously the Mafia Dame and leader."

"And B: You bed him and either Ivan or Yao will kill you, or Alfred will make you commit suicide".

Arthur leaned back in his chair; this was a lot to take in.

'Ok so if I keep going after him I run the risk of facing ruin and death._ But _if I succeed will essentially own a third of the school' he debated. 'And besides if things go awry I could always transfer again'.

"Can I get a rundown of the characters?" he asked.

"Ja" agreed the German.

"That first, and most obviously deadly, is Ivan Braginski, the one in the scarf. He is eighteen and was the second to join the powers, shortly after Yao, and can make anyone within tremble with fear."

"He is known for A: being rich just like the other two. B: being able scare the life out of you by just smiling, let alone his skill with a pipe, and C: having servants".

"Huh?" said Arthur confused.

"We call them the 'trembling trio'" answered Francis.

"My awesome name for them" commented the Prussian.

"They are essentially Ivan's slaves. He picked them out of the student body and since then they have been too threatened to even attempt to leave. If it wasn't for Alfred they probably would have died from exhaustion. He keeps Ivan in check".

"The next and oldest" Ludwig continued, "Is Wang Yao."

"He's the oldest of the three and the first member."

"He may not look it but that man is deadly. He may not be physically the strongest but he moves as fast as lightning. But that's not why we all fear him".

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"The Tea-Bastard has dirt on all of us, including the staff. He could end all of us with ten dollars and a photo."

At that Arthur gulped. He does have quite a lot of blackmail worthy moments….

"He's also is the richest person at this school and knows how to use it. We all buy our stuff from him. If you need something from exotic animals to weapons he's the man" finished the Spaniard, then went back to poking and ever angrier Romano.

"But what about Alfred? He doesn't seem like he could hurt a fly?" Arthur commented.

All of them instantly paled, they all had at least one experience with the supposedly angelic American that were far from saintly.

Despite the fact he never cursed or laid a hand on them, he scarred them for life.

"Kiku, I think you're the one who is best to handle this" said Francis.

Kiku nodded than began.

"Alfred F. Jones. The least threatening person you will ever meet… until you step over a line that no one knew was drawn. Sophomore but taking senior classes and sixteen. Also the youngest member and last to join."

"He is also the most complicated, contradictory, Bi-Polar person you will ever meet."

"I still don't see how _that_" Arthur said pointing to the boy across the room who was creating a statue of liberty out of french-fries, "could do anything?"

The others started getting even paler, even Gilbert who had gotten away rather clean in terms of Alfred.

"One, he has some sort of super-strength but rarely uses it, and two he doesn't need to lay a punch to break you".

Arthur scoffed; he had seen the atmosphere challenged teen. What could he possibly do?

"He descended to _'Superpower' _status the fastest in school history. He actually came to power due to a so called 'Cold War' with Ivan, which taught everyone just how scary the kid they were all picking on could be when he tried."

"But I still don't get it, what does he do?" Arthur pushed.

They all looked to each other and Kiku spoke again.

"We call what Alfred does the 'Allen Jonas' effect".

"Why?" Arthur asked again.

"Well a few years ago, in the height of the so called 'Cold War' a transfer named Allen Jonas came to our school."

"He looked similar to Alfred but darker hair, skin and much more southern features. He came from Alabama and declared himself part of the Confederacy."

"He and Alfred became friends fast; in fact it was the closest he ever came to a relationship. They shared similar interest and Allen seemed like a southern copy of Alfred."

"But it turned out that he had only been befriending him because his dad wanted an excuse to get close to Alfred's uncle."

"So when the deal with Alfred's uncle and Allen's father went sour, Allen believed it was his duty to get revenge on Alfred himself."

"What did he do?" asked Arthur, actually interested in the story.

"He told everyone Alfred's biggest secret. Now keep in mind back then the school was crawling with bullies and Homophobes. Alfred was the one who put a stop to that. So when Allen told everyone Alfred was Gay his world stopped."

"He went from being the popular kid, to the bottom of the heap within a day".

"But I thought he came to power during the 'Cold War'?" said Arthur.

"He did" answered Kiku. "Only because after that everyone saw how truly terrifying he could be".

"Even though most of his time was spend competing with Ivan for everything; In his free time he started by hacking all of Allen's electronics and sending out messages to everyone Allen knew. He also started spreading rumors and lies. By the way he is the best lair and lie detector in history. But basically got every person in the school to hate him."

Arthur shrugged, that didn't seem like such a big deal.

"But he wasn't done, he wanted revenge."

Now that unsettled Arthur a little bit.

"You see, while he chooses not to read the atmosphere, he does have an unnatural ability to be able to point out every weak spot in person.

Every insecurity, the slightest regret simply by hearing your voice."

Now Arthur was very unsettled.

"So he watched Allen for a while, learned his ticks and mannerisms, but most of all his weak points.

He took every insecurity Allen had and used it to make his life a living hell. He had an acute fear of blood so everyday Alfred put a dead, bloody rat in his locker.

He felt insecure about being adopted so Alfred pounded it in hard, never saying a single curse though.

People watched as Alfred's usual sunny aura changed drastically when Allen walked in the room and understood why they were starting to be frightened of him.

They also noticed how Allen was changing to.

Every time anyone saw him he was thinner and paler and only showed up for school about half of the time.

He became increasingly skittish and paranoid and became convicted that someone was constantly watching him.

Probably because Alfred had planted camera's everywhere and had hired a few kids to follow Allen around wherever he went.

Allen started hearing voices, which Alfred confessed to me he caused by hiding tape recorders anywhere he went and triggered them with a wireless remote.

But yet everyday Alfred still never said a curse, or even an insult, but still was able to hit the mark so perfectly Allen would run off and cry"

Now Arthur was shaking, he knew from experience psychological pain is a million time worse than physical.

"Uh what happened to Allen?" Arthur squeaked unable to hide the quiver in his voice.

"One day the paramedics came and dragged him out of the school while he was screaming that he was being stalked. They took him to a shrink and she diagnosed him with advanced schizophrenia."

"He was sent to an insane asylum in Alabama where he committed suicide and wrote on the walls, 'Jones is the devil' and 'the south will rise again' over and over again in his own blood."


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur gulped and tried to comprehend what he had just heard.

"_That Alfred_" he gaped, unbelievably.

"The one who didn't get what I meant by Florida? The one who was can't read the atmosphere to save his life? _That?_" he repeated pointing over to the blonde with his tongue sticking out in concentration as he put the final fry atop the stack. "_Alfred_."

"Hai" Kiku answered. "Trust me, I speak from experience".

The Japanese boy closed his eyes and quivered, lost in the awful, awful memorize.

"Ja. Kiku here has had the worst of Alfred, but all of us has been on the other end of his fury and trust me, you better hope he uses his super-strength on you otherwise you'll end up just like Allen".

"_Si. _Ninety percent of people who get on his bad side end up transferring for _'personal reasons_' and a few months later have either committed suicide, gone insane, or moved out of the country."

"So let's reintroduce him, shall we" Francis said.

"Alfred F. Jones, the weakest, strongest, most powerful, Mafia Dame, leader, follower, oblivious, piercing, person you will ever meet. The most Bi-Polar, the most confusing and contradictory person on earth. He is the Hero, villain and damsel in distress, all at once and that is what makes him dangerous".

"But there is one thing nice we can say about him" the younger Italian tried. "He is by far the friendliest out of the three. He always is so nice to people. And he got rid of all the bullies since he is so scary and people would always yell at those picking on people. Now next to no one teases anyone anymore".

"Very true Feliciano-San, Very true" the back haired boy agreed.

"Poor Kiku has had to deal with Alfred at one of his worst's. If it weren't for the fact that he values their friendship so much I can guarantee what he did to Allen would have looked like child's play" finished Ludwig.

"What is wrong with your school?" said Arthur shaking his head.

"Oh it gets weirder Eyebrow-bastard" sighed Romano. "The three bastards even have a weird thing together. Just watch for a minute, idiota, and you will understand".

So Arthur watched, and what he did see was odd.

Alfred and Ivan were up standing looking each other in the eye.

"Commie!"

"Capitalist!"

"Old man!"

"Little boy!"

"Anger issues!"

"Bi-Polar!"

"Death smile!"

"Hero complex!"

It looked like it was about to break into an all out fist fight and Arthur was getting worried.

Now the Chinese one was also stepping into the fight yelling insults to both of them.

"Immature!"

"Spoiled Rich Kid!"

"I am more responsible than both of you, aru!"

"Your both just jealous of my Hero-ness!"

"SHUT UP!" the other two just screamed in unison.

The three were all shouting at each other but the entire cafeteria just ignored it.

Finally after two minutes of back and fourth insults between the three, Alfred pulled his arm back like he was going to punch.

Then dropped to the ground laughing.

Ivan let out a little chuckle and Yao rolled his eyes but still had a smile.

"So dudes, since I win, tonight we get to watch… wait for it… Star Wars!" he cheered.

The other two powers groaned. They have watched that movie at least twelve times at Alfred's dorm. The only movie they have watched more was Indiana Jones.

"…what just happened?"

"As said before" commented Gilbert. "The three of them confuse even the awesome me. They are always fighting about everything, trying to one up, lying to, and sabotaging each other. And yet when it comes to anything personal or so called 'friendship stuff' I've never seen any three people closer than them in my awesomely awesome life".

Wheels were turning in Arthur's head faster than they ever had before.

He was weighing out every pro and con of every possible angle to come out of this situation.

Every angle but step away.

You see Arthur is an extremely smart, intelligent and well read man, but he is known for being awful at figuring where to put risk.

And this is showing in his judgment right now.

'Just imagine' he thought. 'No one would ever mess with me again. I would be the king practically and all I would have to do is keep a sixteen year old happy. How hard could that be? Having him under me (in both ways) I would rule this school even more than I did the last. Screw it! I'm going after him'.

Francis saw the determined look on his frenemy's face and sighed. He knew from experience when the Brit wants something he will either get it or die trying.

"Mon cher" he laughed, "let me tell you this. If you manage to get the American to willingly kiss you, let alone make _amour,_ I will give my back that tea set I stole from you in seventh grade".

"You took that!" Arthur shouted.

"Francis!" Ludwig growled. "Why are you encouraging him?"

"Simple" the Frenchman answered. "I have known the Brit for most of my life and the first thing I learned about him is he is too stubborn for his own good. No matter what we say he won't give up until he's laid or dead".

"Most likely the second" grumbled Romano under his breath.

"So may as well give him some motivation, non?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Arthur went to take another glance at the object of his 'affections' (greed), he saw the table that they were sitting before was abandoned.

He decided that better than just sitting around to wait for lunch to end, he threw out his lunch (he lost his appetite after the story) and began his walk to the student lounge.

As soon as he stepped outside he was met with a huge crowd surrounding two figures.

The Brit pushed his way to the front and saw that in the center was Alfred and a Turkish boy who Arthur thinks is named Sidiq.

Behind Alfred were two kids that looked to be the same year as him, one with long brown hair and the other with short Blonde.

By the way, the blonde was wearing a skirt and after a minute of studying Arthur deduced he was a boy.

Off to Alfred's side Yao and Ivan watched like proud parents would during their kid's performance in a musical.

"So you think it's nice to tease people just for being different, huh?" the American said with a big smile.

"What do you care faggot. Get out of my way so I can finish what I started with the cross-dressing wimp".

Alfred's clicked his tongue three times but didn't move.

"You know it's not nice to call people things like that. If you apologize we can just move forward and pretend this never happened."

"Why should you care, huh? You going to fight me or just run like a little girl".

Finally with that crack, the mood darkened around him and Alfred seemed to be glowing an eerie red.

His eyes were alight and the temperature in the room somehow managed to turn boiling hot and freezing at the same time, like dry ice.

"Speaking of little girls" he said in a smooth tone.

Now Sadiq stopped and stood straight.

Even he realized that he had picked a bad fight this time.

"How's your little sister?"

Suddenly the tan teen quivered and looked down to the ground.

'Hit the nail on the head' Alfred thought in his head.

"G-good, why do you ask?" the other stuttered.

'Anger, sadness with a lot of pent up guilt.'

"Oh no reason, I just haven't seen her around for a while. You know little Wy always loves to visit during her Lunch hour. But she hasn't been around lately has she?"

"She's away" Sadiq lied.

The bells rang in Alfred's head.

'Sinker'.

"Now that I think about it, no one has seen much of her lately have we?" he asked the crowd.

They all nodded their heads quickly and Alfred put on a fake concerned face.

"She's not sick is she, or maybe injured?"

"She's fine" grumbled the Turkish teen.

Once again the beeps went off.

"Really, is that so?"

Alfred stared straight into Sadiq's eyes and the tan boy cringed back; they were looking too far into him.

The malicious smile returned to Alfred and he began circling.

"Because last time I checked being paralyzed isn't really 'fine' is it?"  
>"Especially when her big, kind, older brother is the one responsible".<p>

Sadiq felt the overwhelming guilt bubble back up inside him, just like it had when she first got paralyzed thanks to him.

"You just simply had to show her climb trees didn't you? You promised catch her, but when she slipped, you missed and down she went." Alfred said in a sing-songy voice.

The tears were now flowing over Sadiq's cheeks but he stayed silent.

"Poor little Wy. Trusted you so, so, much. You swore to protect her, that it would be alright, but look what you did."

Alfred let out a small chuckle then continued.

"Now you have to take it out on those that remind you of her since she refuses to talk to you now. Take it out on Feliks over here because you need some way to express your anger and guilt without hurting her, and what better way than on a guy who can't defend himself?"

To most of the crowd they could understand why what he was saying hurt, but they didn't get why he was crying.

But those who had been on Alfred's other end understood.

He won't call you a single name; he treats you as if you're below that.

Instead he will break you from the inside out with your biggest fears and guilt's.

And the best part is he can still say that he was the mature one in the conversation.

"Now you just have to settle for losing the only one left. Your mother left you, your father left you, your friends left you and now the only one who cared about hates your guts."

"Because of you she will never be able to walk, or run, or dance again. And if I remember right from the party you threw, she does… or should I say did, love to dance"

"You're all alone. Most people either hate you or just don't care."

"We're in the same boat then" snorted Sadiq through his stuffed up nose.

Alfred ignored the comment and walked back in front of Sadiq looked him in the eye and moved his head to the side innocently.

"She will never walk, or play, or trust again

And it's all your fault".

With that final crack, Sadiq didn't care about his pride any more took off for the bathroom on the end of the second floor.

He slid down against the wall and reluctantly marked his name on the wall.

The wall of Alfred's victims.

Back at the circle, the crowd had dispersed and Alfred was facing Toris and Feliks.

"Thanks Alfred, your, like totally, my hero!"

"That's the job" the American laughed. "No one should get picked on because they have awesome fashion sense".

"You really like it!" squealed the shorter blonde. "See I, like totally, told you that my skirt was awesome Toris. Now we just need to get one for you. I would say green to match your eyes".

Toris sighed and muttered something about "maybe later" and walked off hand in hand with the other.

Alfred strutted over to the other members of his trio and both of them patted him on the back congratulating him.

"I knew he wouldn't get away with calling you that, aru" Yao praised. "You settled it perfectly. Well done".

"Da, Alfredka, you did well. I am impressed, you are learning." Ivan joined.

They actually were proud. When Alfred had first joined his weird talent was hardly developed and he had only used it Ivan and Allen, and that also required weeks of spying on his part.

Now he is able to see your entire life story if he chooses with a blink of your eye.

The three walked together to their next class so they could be early when the bell rings.

Meanwhile, even after the crowd parted, Arthur stood there mouth agape just staring at what had been possibly the closest thing to a torture session he had ever seen.

Suddenly he felt a hand pat him on the back, but instantly knowing the feel from years of fist fights (and groping), he didn't even bother moving.

"Do you see what I mean now, _mon cher_" Francis sighed patting him on the back.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Arthur thought.

But all that came out was, "Bloody hell?"


	7. Chapter 7

That night

The '_Superpowers_' were all gathered in Alfred's dorm in the east wing of Hetalia high.

Thanks to their influence, they each were right next to each other (connected by doors) and had three of the only single person rooms in the school.

Thanks to the same influence, Yao and Ivan made sure Arthur and the rest of his type, like the Bat Touch Trio, were all as far away as possible in the south wing.

The three were sitting in Alfred's room, Star Wars playing and Alfred was absolutely absorbed in it.

Meanwhile Ivan and Yao were discussing a certain problem named Arthur Kirkland.

"What are we going to do aru?" said Yao. "I would ruin him. I have plenty of material on him already. But then Alfred would be suspicious of why I'm going after him".

"True comrade. I can't beat him with my pipe and he seems to be stupid enough not to understand the smile of death". Ivan added.

When Ivan and Alfred entered their 'Cold War' phase they came up with a plethora of great names for each other.

Actually Alfred still calls Ivan 'Red' all the time, and when Ivan wants to mess with Alfred he will call him 'Hillbilly' and Ivan and Yao both call him 'Colony' or 'Bi-Polar'.

Alfred also calls both of them (mostly Yao though) 'Old man'.

And during one of their nicknaming phases, Alfred called the smile Ivan gives to people (which he is somehow immune to) the 'smile of death', and it sort of stuck.

Yao huffed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting on.

"It is not fair aru" he complained. "We have worked hard to get where we are now, and he cannot mess this up for us aru".

"Da." Ivan agreed.

"But think of it this way. Fredka is rather oblivious, maybe we should just let him handle this and mistake Kirkland's flirting for rage and pull an Allen on him".

"Yes but I hate just sitting here like this aru!"

At that Alfred squeaked from the couch and fell toppling the couch back.

"I'm fine!" he yelled, picking it back up again and going back to the movie.

Yao sighed, Alfred was so young.

"The only person in history to rise to power in this school before senior year. And he managed to do it in Junior and by sophomore he was head to head with us" Ivan said wistfully.

"But yet he is still a child. Still obsessed with Superhero's, Animes and explosions. Afraid of ghosts, yet can posses someone like a demon in his movies. So powerful, and downright cruel, but yet, still so innocent".

"Since when were you the poet aru?" teased Yao.

"On some levels I hate him more than anything else on earth. I believe you do to, correct" he continued.

Yao nodded, it was true.

"I also know that he feels the same way about both of us".

"Yet I can't imagine what it would be like without him spending every waking moment annoying us."

Now Ivan's look darkened.

"I will not stand for that tea loving идиот to corrupt him".

Yao agreed, but couldn't think of how to stop Arthur without ruining things with Alfred.

"I guess we'll have to settle this like normal people aru" said Yao. "by always being around so we can kill him if he lays a finger on him".

"Da. Agreed".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arthur walked across the school to the student dormitories in the far west wing and finally came to his room at the end of the hall.

'720' he read on the slip of paper and then checked the room number.

'I hate it when they give me the dorms at the end of hall. Oh well, that's the price you pay for wanting a single dorm' he thought as he opened the door.

When he looked inside he froze.

And then let out a scream so loud a certain Russian and Chinese man let out wicked grin.

Inside were Francis, Gilbert and Antonio.

They all had drinks in their hands and the Prussian was on the table strip-dancing.

Francis was pretending to fan himself while laughing that god awful laugh of his, while Antonio playing his guitar to the tune of some song and singing "Vamous espana, Vamous espana. I carry the Rojiguada in my arms."  
>Arthur stood in the door way, eye twitching and sputtering various curses.<p>

After he calmed himself down a small bit, he screamed "Get out of my dorm!"

"Sorry Senior, but I believe you are in our dorm" the Spanish teen said not stopping his guitar playing.

"No this is my room, 702" Arthur said.

Francis started to laugh even louder.

"Mon cher, looks like your sharing this year".

"What? But I always get a single dorm?" Arthur yelled confused. "It must be a mistake".

"Sorry to tell you this angleterre, but Ivan and Yao make the room assignments and this is the one furthest from Alfred's".

"Don't call me that! And anyways, I refuse to room with you three twats all year!" he screeched.

"Well if it makes you feel better. The awesome me and the slightly less awesome Antonio are actually next door, we just built a door connecting the two rooms so we can hang out and have an awesome time whenever we want". Gilbert smirked.

"Although I don't know why you would be so against having an awesome roommate like me. I guess my pure awesomeness just intimidates someone as unawsome as yourself".

"Out!" Arthur screamed pointing to the door on the side of the wall.

"Calm down _senior, _we'll go" quelled Antonia putting his guitar in his case.

"The awesome me has some unawsome homework to do anyway." added Gilbert walking out the door.

Arthur walked over and slammed it shut.

"That wasn't very gentlemanly of you Angleterre". Francis joked.

Arthur was in no mood for jokes now.

"Ground rules" he said simply.

"You don't touch me.

You don't talk to me.

You don't go near my stuff.

No parties unless I approve,

And anytime I am here, those two idiots are not!"

"I can promise all but the last one. Last year I gave them keys to the room".

Arthur sighed, but figured it was better than nothing.

"Fine. But they better be fully clothed whenever I'm around".

"Speaking of fully clothed, now that we're alone?" Francis said suggestively.

Arthur groaned and shook his head. "I thought you had changed when I got here since you didn't seem to be groping everyone in sight."

"I get days off, non?" Francis smirked.

Arthur glared his slightly terrifying stare, that simiar to Ivan and Alfred's relationship, Francis was somehow immune to.

"Oh anglorterre stop with the dramatics. We both know you are just as bad as me, just quieter about it, and not even by much".

Francis walked over and put his arm around the slightly shorter man.

"In fact today you passed me in perversion. Well done".

"Rule number one" Arthur reminded, pushing Francis away.

"Oui, but rules are meant to be broken. Aren't those you words _cherie" _said Francis.

"I swear to god Francis, you touch me while I'm sleeping and I will castrate you."

"You didn't seem to think that way when we…"

Arthur put his hand over Francis's mouth and growled "Never, _ever_, speak of that again. I was drunk, alright.".

Francis tore Arthur's' hand off his mouth and smirked again.

"Look who can't keep their hands off of me. Maybe you should follow your own rules, although I don't really mind if you want to touch me more".

The Brit recoiled as if he were standing next to a plague victim.

He sputtered for a while and then resigned himself to silence.

He walked over to his side of the room and began to unpack, ignoring the other teen in his room completely.

By the time everything was set and done, a duck tape line separating the two half (one with British rock band posters, pictures of tea, and gave an overall punk/prep feel; While the other seemed like it was ripped strait out of Paris) were clearly divided.

When Arthur checked the time he saw it was Ten so he decided to turn in early that night.

"Frog, I'm going to bed, so shut up!"

"Mio? Aren't you the one yelling?" Francis retorted.

The Brit huffed, but walked over to his bed anyway.

Francis also went to his on the far side of the room and the lights went out.

Arthur laid for a few minutes thinking about the day and started to slip into slumber.

Then through the paper thin walls he heard a crash, a string of German curses, and once again the guitar started and someone was singing "Vamous espana".

"Frog" he said simply. "I am going to kill you and your friends in a slow and painful manner".

"Oui".


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Alfred woke up bright and sunny as ever, with his one hair sticking up high and alert and everything about him saying 'It is great to be alive'.

"Good morni-"

"Shut up!" groaned Yao half asleep.

Alfred had always been the morning riser between the three of them. He just never seemed to be tired. Always energetic, always happy and optiminist. And it was just plain annoying.

"All I was saying was good mor-"

"I swear to the god of vodka if you do not shut that loud mouth of yours, I will cut out your tongue and bake it into a peirogi".

"Geeze, fine. I can take a hin-" Alfred was once again cut off with a pillow being thrown at his head.

"School doesn't start for another three hours" Yao said, glaring at the clock besides the bed he uses when they have their (pretty much nightly) sleepovers. "Why did you interrupt my beauty sleep, aru?" This was ridiculous, there is no need for anyone to be up at this ungodly hour.

"Yeah, but I thought you would want to get an early start" Alfred smiled happily. "It is the second day of school and we have to be prepared."

"What do we have to prepare?" commented Ivan as he stretched his arms and pushed back on them to sit up straight. He looked much like a bear first coming out of hibernation.

"Ya' know. Everything! It's prom this year for you guys, so we have to start doing that. Plus there's the back to school dance, and you know we've got to start a beginning of the year partys and I-"

"This is what you woke me up for, aru?" groaned Yao, getting back under the covers. "We are the seniors; we should be worrying about that stuff."

"But g-"

"Shut it Alfredka" snapped Ivan, who was not a morning person in the slightest. "That is not any of our concern, We have committees for that. Now let me get my sleep or I will cut you into those molecules you love so much, da."

Alfred put on a pouting, hurt face and looked much like a child would when having his toy taken from him. "I just wanna' help" he whined. "I should be involved. I'm allowed to go so it wouldn't be fair to the other students if I didn't help out."

"You are allowed to go because of who you are." Ivan snapped again, not bothering to skirt around the superpower subject like they usually do with Alfred. Little kid or not, Alfred needs to know his place in this school.

Now while Ivan may not be happy about the fact that the little brat is now on equal standing with him and he has long ago accepted the fact. Now he may have accidently grown a teeny, tiny bit attached to the headache. But the migraine that he was causing was blinding out any care he has for him right now,

"I thought it was because I was in senior math and science classes?" Alfred said with a shocked look on his face. He had been so happy that he was going to be able to go with his friends to the senior dances this year, but now that he knows it's simply because of his… unique talents, it doesn't seem fair anymore.

Yao glared at Ivan, obviously not happy that Ivan told Alfred the real reason he was allowed to go.

"Alfred, why don't you go…survey the campus for a while aru. Be a 'hero' and make sure nothing bad is happening."

"Great idea old man!" Alfred cheered, his sour mood instantly brightened in a switch only he could manage. "To all who need help, the hero is on his way." And with that final call, he dashed out the door with helicopter arms and flying sounds.

Now they could finally get some sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arthur was always a late and light sleeper. The smallest little creaking of the floorboards was enough to make the British gentleman dash up in an instant.

Francis on the other hand, had always been a morning riser, and had some unearthly talent of being able to find a squeaky piece of wood in the middle of a tile floor.

Long story short, they were roommate match made in hell.

So Arthur was asleep, dreams of things that he really should not be dreaming of flittering through his mind, mostly involving a barley of age American, when he heard a creak and of course came right out of his dreamland.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked out the window to his side and saw that the moon was still fully out, not even showing the slightest hint of being on the descending part of its nightly routine. He guessed that it must have just been a mouse or something of that nature and closed his eyes again, leaning back against the pillow.

The second time he heard the creak he didn't even bother to open his eyes and instead opted for just trying to recreate the dream in his memory.

He was slowly slipping back into dreamland when he heard a crashing sound and a loud shout of "Merde!"

This time he bolted up this time, knowing the Francis probably hurt himself, but being able to make himself really care.

No the reason he bolted up and immediately ran to the little kitchen section of their room was that he stored his tea cups there.

And of course because fate hated him, there the two of them were. Standing there looking down at the broken porcelain on the floor. Francis miraculously without a scratch on him and Arthur miraculously without a charge for first degree murder.

"Frog. What. Happened?" he said slowly and cautiously not particularly sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, uh angleterre, you see…"

"Are you ready for the awesome me to prove my awesomness to you not quite as awesome people!" Prussia announced bursting through the door connecting the two rooms and completely missing Arthur somehow. "All we need is Francis to finish taking down that cabinet for us."

"Shhh, quiet seneor. Francis said Arthur is a light sleeper." Antonio quieted

"You mean that totally not awesome guy who moved in next door with francy pants?"

"Yes now shhh, unless you want to ruin our plans, si".

Arthur was taking deep breaths in and out. He just can't. He just cannot.

"You know what." Arthur said with finality. "I don't care. Just leave the money for new tea sets on the counter, wanker."

With that he simply grabbed his clothes that he had picked out the night before, slammed closed the bathroom door, changed and stomped out the door.

Superpowers be damned, he is _not_ spending the rest of his high school life surrounded by those…those… imbeciles!

Arthur stomped his way to the office across the campus. Closed or not, the second a person comes in he is going to speak his mind.

They cannot stick _Arthur Bloody Kirkland _not only in a shared room, but in a shared room with those buffoons.

The nerve of those kids. First trying to keep him from his soon to be territory, now sticking him the 'bad touch trio' as some sort of punishment. Sick, that is all it was. Sick. And Arthur plans to put a stop to it right now.

o-o-o

As Arthur continued his brooding outside the office, Alfred turned the corner playing spy.

Really, only seniors were allowed to be out at this time since the school cannot legally force a curfew on eighteen year olds. Plus the fact that they whined and complained about the fact that they are 'adults' and free to make their own choice, and the school figured they were less likely to do anything sue-able inside the school walls.

But Alfred is Alfred and no teacher or student would dare tell him that he could not. So he appeases his conscience for the special treatment that he's getting with the fact he is doing his heroic duties.

So he passed the corner. He finished examining the library, cafeteria and most of the rest of the school. But since it was five thirty in the morning, they were both abandoned.

On his walk down the hall, he spotted someone with messed up blonde hair that obviously had not been brushed, and the usual eyebrows that made him stand out in any crowd.

"Hey Arthur!" he shouted down the hall and ran forward to meet up with him. Finally, another person up at this hour.

Arthur continued glaring at the floor. The voice he had heard was just a jumbled mess and honestly unless the queen of England herself was asking for tea, he didn't really care who it was.

"Go away, dolt" he growled, his eyes kept fluttering open and closed begging for sleep. "I am not in the mood."

Alfred stopped running immediately and froze slightly.

When was the last time someone insulted him? True he was awfully bullied before he reached superpower status. He was the young, short, pimply kid with braces. He was slightly overweight with not a shred of muscle. He talked incessantly about things nobody cared about, couldn't read the atmosphere and was partially a pacifist, refusing to hurt anyone and way ahead of everyone in science class.

Now pretty much everything about the atmosphere and babbling had changed. He grew up and while managing to keep his boyish features; he got tall, some muscles, lost the braces and the pimples and the weight. And of course as Allen, Sadiq or most people in this school have learned, he is no longer a pacifist.

Ever since that little growth spurt of his no one has called him anything. Maybe there was someone like Sadiq who wrote 'faggot' on his locker and he knows what people say behind his back. But no one had said anything to his face in a long, long time.

Is it sad that he slightly misses it?

"Dolt, huh?" he repeated. "What does that mean anyway?"

Arthur snorted and sighed and looked up. Couldn't whoever it was take it hint that he was not in the mood to communicate right now.

"Shut up you…" Arthur's mouth snapped shut as he saw who he was about to curse out. Shit. This is not going to be good for the whole power-grab scheme.

"Uhh Alfred" he laughed nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Just performing my heroic duties of searching the halls for evil doers" he said in an over the top dramatic voice. Striking a pose wish is back straight and far away look like he'd seen in all has comic books.

Instead of actually listening to what he was saying, Arthur instead opted to just watch his lips. Hot damn those lips. He wonders what they would feel like w…

"Hey Artie dude, ya' zoning out on me?" "Huh?" Arthur snapped out of his little daydream. "Right sorry. And please call me Arthur."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like being called that."

"Why?"

'Oh god He's one of _those _teens.' he groaned in his head. 'Calm down Arthur.' He commanded himself. 'It doesn't matter how annoying he is. He is hot and powerful, therefore you must get him'.

"I just don't alright" he said with finality, hoping to end the interrogation.

Besides, he needed to be the interrogator. Since this one didn't seem to be falling for him just being hot (very, very hot), he would actually have to get to know had been a while since Arthur has had to do that. Usually one smile and they're falling into his arms. This should be fun for him. A little came of cat and mouse.

"But besides that little tat."

"What's a tat?" Alfred interrupted.

Arthur sighed and repeated over and over in his head that it will be worth it in the end.

"An Argument".

"Ohhh" Alfred said in realization. "You really need to learn to speak American."

Breath. Breath. Breath.

"I do speak _English" _the Brit annunciated.

"Well duh" Alfred snorted. "I know that. I was just messing around".

'Oh thank god. I thought he was just actually that stupid' Arthur relived in his head. "So anyway, how are y-"

"Alfredka?"

'Seriously!' Arthur was now screaming. Things like this only happen in books and movies. There is no way in hell that someone else manages to pop in just as he finally gets a chance to flirt. This is just unreal.

"Alfredka, what are you doing here?" asked Ivan a little confused but mostly angry. He had felt maybe a tincey tiny bit bad for his outburst in their room earleur. Let's face it, yelling at Alfred is like yelling at a toddler. You get nothing accomplished but feeling like am awful person. He doesn't know if Alfred does it on purpose, but whether he does or doesn't is irrelevant. Plus Yao was getting all upset at him and basically kicked him out.

Long story short, he came out to 'apologize' (more likely try to and then Alfred would aggravate him more leading to them both yelling at each other) when he came across him talking to _he who shall not be named_.

"Oh, hey Red" Alfred waved to his friends, the bite to Ivans voice going completely under the radar. "Just hanging out Arthur, it's so cool when he talks all British. He said 'Tat' it was hilarious! Oh, say water" turned to Arthur eyes shining wide and bright like a childs. "Please."

Arthur sighed. Well, at least he won't have to put up a nice façade around this one, sice he doesn't seem to notice if someone hates him or not anyways. Also, water? Really? His accent is not _that_ strong. But, if he likes it, who is he to complain? And with the glowering stare of the Russian ahead, what does he have to lose.

"Wahter" he sighed.

"OMG he is so British" Alfred slightly squealed. He was a bit of a fangirl when it came to accents.

"Yes Alfredka, very, very British" Ivan managed to say in a way that made the room drop seven degrees. "An accent that strong must be fresh, da. Maybe he should go back?" He said with an obious hint in his tone.

"Oh I quite like it in the ole, U.S" Arthur smirked to the taller one, pretending to pull an Alfred and not notice the threat. "I like it here very much. The food is good, and the boys are definitely my type" he said with a wink to the blonde next to him.

Ivan was now really seeing red (oh how Alfred would laugh if he knew this) and he decided to take a bit of drastic measures. This Arthur kid needed to know to _back off now. _

He began twirling the pipe he keeps with him at all times in his finger like a baton, making sure to make a special show of it to Arthur who was giving him a wary look.

"So Alfredka" he began, twirling it faster and faster. "Tonight at movie night I feel like we should go with something different than your usual American trash."

The pipe spinning in his hand was starting to move faster and faster, turning blurry. He spend a few years learning baton twirling in marching band, so he is an expert at it.

As soon as Alfred was going to defend his movie taste, he simply removed his fingers and the pipe went flying straight to at Arthurs head.

The Brit screamed and dived down. Literally hitting the deck with enough force to bruise his arms. The metal pipe hit the wooden door with a loud _"bang!" _and cracked the window on it. Glass shattered down on him, and thankfully he didn't get cut.

Arthur just sat there, shivering on the floor while Alfred, shook his head and glared at Ivan.

"What the hell dude!" he shouted at the taller teen. "Seriously what the hell! Were you trying to kill him?!"

"Possibly" Ivan shrugged.

"Dude!"

Ivan shrugged again and looked down on the shivering Brit and said in a clearly faking voice "I am sorry for almost hitting you with my pipe, leading to a slow and painful death of blood loss and bran damage, that even if you miraculously survived, would have led you to be paralyzed for the rest of you miserable life."

Alfred gave him an unimpressed look and said. "Really? That's the best you can do?"

Ivan nodded, and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about him Artie, something's wrong in his commie genes today."

Arthur gave a shaky smile and stood up saying "That's alright. He s-seem like a nice fellow. Just an accident right?" He really hoped that it was an accident.

"Probably" Ivan said a noncommittal tone.

Alfred groaned and rolled his eyes. "Dude, you are handful." He told the Russian. "But anyways, now that you're here, can we finally begin measuring out the gym? I need to see if I can fit a bouncy house in there."

Ivan for once without a comment, happy to get Alfred away from the little ублюдок, agreed and told Alfred to go without him and he'll meet up with him in a few minutes. So Alfred gave his signature salute and ran off to the gym, already setting up the design plans.

Grabbed his pipe off the floor from where it had bounced off the wall, Ivan began walking after Alfred, but after a few strides he stopped and said in a low voice to the new student. "Next time, I will not miss."

Leaving the British transfer in his wake, he strode off to find how many things the American he for some reason cares about has broken on his way to the gym.

Arthur on the other hand stood frozen, eyes glued to the hulking retreating figure. with his monstrous gait. He now got what they were saying about Alfred's friends. Did that beast just try to kill him?

And Arthur just stood there, running that thought over and over, not noticing the mobs of kids coming in or even the office lady strolling right past him and shutting the door without a sound. He wasn't brought out of the little introspection until the bell.


	9. Important AN

Hey guys I just need to make a few announcements.

1. Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I should; I have just been really busy lately.

2. I will be posting a lot more often this month in order to make up for 3.

3. Chances are I will be posting next to nothing in November. As you probably know, Nanowrimo is coming up and I am participating this year (a fun little fact for those reading to court a superpower, Alfred's backstory with Allen is based off a story in the novel i'm writing for the contest). Chances are all of my free time will be spent on that, but I promise to do a big boom this month and December in order to make up for it.

-0-

I just wanted to warn ahead for that, but that shouldn't go into affect until the first. So until then, enjoy the much more frequent updates :)

Signed, **_ithefantasticfanatic _**

**_(p.s, anyone who wants to be writing buddies for nanowrimo, my account there is the same here. ithefantasticfanatic)_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ivan, what the hell was that all about dude?" Alfred asked when Ivan arrived in the gym. They still had few hours before school started, and Alfred decided that now would be a good time to be proactive and start planning out his ideas for the back to school party coming up.

The room was extremely large, and like the rest of the school, wall papered in flags from all over the world. The many trophies and other awards the school had collected over the years either hung on the wall or were stored inside a trophy case at the right corner. One that Alfred proudly boasts he has accidently (although he claims he did it on purpose prove how unreliable it was) broken a grand total of sixteen times.

"I do not like him" Ivan said simply, sitting on the bleachers to the side of the center court. "He is sneaky and I do not trust him."

Ivan didn't want to say exactly why he didn't trust him, because then Alfred being Alfred will laugh, walk right up to Arthur and declare his love simply to annoy him, so it would be best to hide his cards for now.

Alfred rolled his eyes at his friend's overdramatic behavior, but decided not to comment. He needed help in here today so he can't mess with him too much.

"Whatever dude, your just weird" he said to the other. "But anyways, I was thinking that we could add a bouncy house this year."  
>Ivan gave him a skeptical look, and Alfred sketched off a large, square area with bright red white and blue duck tape.<p>

"I was thinking it could go there. I've got a friend of my dad who owns a bouncy house store, so we could get a really cool one. Maybe we can make it Dragon themed so this way we can make the dance medieval."

"Oh are better yet" he continued. "Why don't we have the theme be super heroes and have a comic book themed bouncy house."

Ivan leaned on his pipe like a cane and commented "Or we could just have a normal dance without a bouncy house. Like one for mature seniors, not twelve year olds."

"Hey!" Alfred glared and shouted to the other. "that's cruel!" The nerve of Ivan, he is just trying to help out.

"Alfredka I already told you, we have comities for this sort of thing."

Alfred groaned and said "Dude, I told you to drop the 'ka' off my name ages ago. My name is Alfred, not Fredka, or Alfredka or whatever. My name is Al-Fred."

"I will drop the 'ka' when you start pronouncing my name correctly. It is Ee-van not I-van."

"That's different." Retorted the American. "I just do that to annoy you."

"And why do you think I do it?" Ivan raised a brow. Let's see what outlandish, childish excuse he comes up with this time.

"Because you are a mean commie who thinks by adding 'ka' you can destroy my American spirit. I am onto you. You cannot break me, I am Captian America!" Alfred ranted to the other, using his jacket like cape.

"A proud patriot who cannot be destroyed any villain. You cannot bring me down."

"I believe that name is already taken" Ivan said, just to aggravate the other. It was so much fun when he was on the offensive instead of the defensive. A rarity in their friendship. If only Yao were here right now, this would be perfect.

"Shut up." Alfred whined. "Just let me have my moment."

Ivan rolled his eyes but didn't stop the others rant. It is just esier to let him do what he wants while Ivan gets some actual work done.

He pulled out some files from his red, white and blue (but not in the American pattern, really those colors belong to the motherland) Russian flag themed bag. He had gotten it as a gift along with his scarf when he was getting sent off to highschool in America.

His sister also gave his younger one, Natalia, a bow, which she wears too. She just refuses to admit where it came from.

He sometimes misses his family back in Russia. His mom and dad and older sister stayed there, and sent over him and his sister (currently going to Hetalia Middle) over to the states to go to school.

But he doesn't regret it in the slightest. Despite being in New York, the winters here were still practically tropical compared to where he grew up. Alfred teases him all the time for going out in sandals.

"Hey Alfredka."

"Alfred!"

"Fine, _Alfred"_ Ivan corrected obviously annoyed. "Instead of setting up bouncy houses and childish games, why don't you help pick out the commitie for the dance."

Ivan was scanning over the long list of names, while Alfred looked off into the distance, stroking his non existent beard and saying "_maybe_".

Ivan sighed and put down the file. What is it this time.

"What do you want."

"I'm on the commitiee this year." Alfred stood firm.

Ivan looked paniced for a second his he shuted "Nyet. Never again, not after last time."

Last year, after much debate between the three of them, Alfred had been allowed to join the party comintee. All had went fine in the beginning. He was a calm and helpful member, at least until some kid yelled at him calling his ideas stupid and useless.

So in retaliation, the night before the party after everything was already set up, he burned it to the ground and placed a sign that fit what his old theme was, the apocalypse.

After that, no one dared to even loosely question his ideas. So for the end of year dance, instead of some classy, easy to do theme like under the sea or stairway to heaven; they ended up with _'Ninja puppies in Halloween costumes singing Christmas carols to the captain America theme song.'_

Needless to say, Ivan and Yao forbade him from joining the committee again. They let him pretend he has a say by sending him off to take measurements and writing something down when he comes up with a (usually ridiculous) idea, simply so they do not have to deal with another catastrophy.

"Come on" Alfred whined. "That was year ago, I was a little kid."

"You still are a little kid." Ivan retorted. Getting back to the files.

"I am not! I'm only two years younger than you, and i'm in most of your classes."

"But you have the personality of a four year old drunk on root beer."

"Dude!"

"End of story Alfred." Ivan warned. "You may help out with the dance, maybe visit the meetings every once in a while, but you are not joining the commintee."

Alfred pouted, but stomped over and looked at the file anyways. Whatever. As awful as it probably was, he could just send Kiku or Toris or someone in to do his work for him.

"Now you may chose six, and I may chose six." Ivan instructed the younger.

Alfred rolled his eyes at the thought that Ivan had any what so ever power over him, but decided to play alone. Mostly since he had an idea to really get to him.

Ivan scanned over the list of names to find some good suiters. The first he wrote down were the obvious, the three boys he likes to keep around. They were useful and reliable, plus he never had to worry about them not doing what he wishes.

Next he added the German in his math class, stoic and shifty as he is, and as much as Ivan personally distastes him, he does have high work eithic so he should be able to get the job done.

He added the Swiss exchange student after that. From the two or three meeting he has attended, he realizes that they need someone who while being neutral, still stands up for common sense.

As for his last slot, as much as he may hold discontmept for him, Francis would be the right choice. It would add yet another reason why Alfred is not allowed to go to meetings (Ivan and Yao had made a pact as soon as Alfred and Francis met that Alfred was not allowed within ten feet of the other unsupervised.) and when it comes to making things elegant, no one was better at the job.

Alfred on the other hand was more concerned with ways to annoy Ivan and get his way on the committee than actual skills.

He picked his old friend Gilbert, Ludwigs older and much cooler brother who Ivan especially despises.

Antonio because Yao and Ivan find him annoying.

Kiku because he's his best friend other than the two he is currently trying his best to agrivate.

And Feliciano because despite the fact he is a coward, he can throw a mean party. Plus it would make Ludwig happy, since he is pretty sure Ivan will be picking him, and third, he's out of ideas and why not?

As for the last slot he was stuck. He didn't particularly have anyone that he could control, or that would annoy his friends. He scanned over the list of students until his name came to the K section.

'Perfect' he thought to himself as he scribbled down Arthur's name on the sign up sheet. If anyone was going to get on Ivan's nerves so much that he'll kick him off and send Alfred in to replace him, it would be Arthur.

Alfred doesn't know why Ivan has such a discontentment against the British boy. All he knows is that whenever Ivan throws his pipe at someone, it generally is not a good sign.

Plus worse come to worse, maybe Arthur will be a new friend or something. And the dance is definitely going to have some awesome music.

He ripped the sheet of paper out of his notebook, hastily titles it 'committee nominations', folded it and handed it to Ivan.

The two had made an agreement when Alfred was kicked off the committee that when electing new members, they weren't allowed to see the others paper or reject the person.

Thinking back, Ivan realized that this was an incredibly stupid agreement to make, but it was the only way to get Alfred to resign without a temper tantrum that could have ended up in the explosion of the school.

Now, while he would not be held responcible for the others actions, the student body would still expect somebody to pay for it and Alfred could talk black into white. It didn't matter what evidence was against pointed him, somehow through psychology even he doesn't get, Alfred manages to mess with the other's head so much that they end up pointing their finger at whoever is closest to him. Therefore Ivan and Yao.

So yeah, better to just make sure it doesn't happen. Regardless of the fact Ivan could threaten, and Yao buy their way out of any of the troubles pinned on them by the youngest member, it still was exhausting.

So Ivan placed the two papers in an Envelope and sealed it. Yao opted out of getting involved this year in parties, instead focusing on the budget which he complaines is ghastly overblown.

The bell rang and Ivan and Alfred got up, well really more like Alfred hopped, and walked to their first period, only stopping by the office to deposit the papers, which should be handed out by lunch.


	11. Chapter 11

The day passed by fairly smoothly. The teachers made sure that Alfred and Arthur sat as far from each other as physically possible due to direct orders from the principal, who had received direct orders from Yao, as well as a pile of cash.

The two blondes actually got work done for once. During wheel, their teacher had been complained about too many times by parents for not giving their kids any work, so they got stuck with watching a video and doing a worksheet. It wasn't the kind that you could just guess on either, like Arthur usually did, or breeze through because you knew everything like Alfred would. The questions were based off of things like 'what color was the wheelbarrow in the background'.

So Arthur didn't get to shamelessly stare at Alfred all period like he had planned to do.

During math, Ivan and Alfred and Yao had a Tetris testament in their private room in the library, which Ivan won by a landslide despite all of Alfred's sabotage and yelling that he's a cheater.

Arthur pretended that he understood a word of what was going on, and instead entertained many inappropriate thoughts and watched the kids around him anger his teachers.

It was a decent day so far, more than decent for the senior superpowers than anyone else.

Ivan had told Yao what happened in the hall that morning during first period; While Alfred was distracted with his argument with the teacher over the correct explanation of Valence shells. Not that the teacher even listened or cared.

Yao yelled at Ivan for being violent; lectured him about how he shouldn't use his pipe as a weapon and blah, blah, blah. But even though he didn't say it, he did agree that it was necessary.

Arthur Kirkland had become a much bigger problem than they had expected, mostly due to the fact that Alfred seemed to actually _like_ him. Not in a romantic way of course, he gagged when Yao asked him if he had any crushes, but he still seems to hold some care over the other.

So while Yao does have plenty of material very viable to get Arthur anywhere from mildly embarrassed to arrested, he isn't able to use it.

But since Arthur hasn't been bothering Alfred all day except for a few stares that were marginally too long to be considered innocent, they had lightly downgraded him to someone just to watch.

It was probably no big deal really, just something that will blow over by the end of the first week. People have done things like this with Alfred before (Francis being a prime example, but then again he's done that to literally everyone) and stopped when they realized who they were messing with.

Everything would be just fine, they were sure of it. The last words of every man in denial.

-o-

Lunch had finally rolled around, and Arthur went down to the cafeteria and sat where he had the previous day. Whether that was a one day thing or not, he needs more of his questions answered and these kids seemed to be the ones with the most information.

"Hello Gents." He greeted as the so called 'axis powers', the name that apparently came from the fact that they almost took over the school a few years back to turn it on its axis, as they walked by and sat at their usual table.

The others filed in gradually, soon the darker haired Italian twin, the two non French members of the 'bad touch trio' and eventually Francis.

"Frog" Arthur deadpanned as the other sat. "I want my money."

"Oh Angloterre." The other teased. "How about I pay you back in….other ways." He said with a wink.

Arthur looked appalled, and shoved him away. "No twat, I mean in money."

Francis face fell slightly as he looked at the other members of his trio, who also looked a little panicked, then back to Arthur.

"Well, uh, you see…"

"Spit it out frog."

"We're broke" cut in the Prussian without any form of humility. "We spent all our money on beer and now we're broke."

Arthur really wanted to be surprised, but he just wasn't. Let's face it, what were the odds they hadn't spend every dime they had on their harebrained attempts at having a life?

"I don't care. You broke my tea set; you need to pay for it." He told the others. He didn't mention that he couldn't pay for his own either because he had blown his allowance for the month on designer back to school clothes.

"Come on mon cher, it was a few tea cups, let it go." Francis said, not showing the slightest bit of guilt.

"Si senior, we'll pay you back eventually" said the Spaniard, although really he was pretty blameless in this. Gilbert had been the one to initiate the idea to fill the cabinet with explosives and set it off in the parking lot to freak out the teachers, Francis was the one who knocked over the tea set when trying to take it down. Antonio had been trying to call his little Tomato when the plan came up and he just decided to go along with it because, why not?

"No, I want my money" Arthur stayed firm. Unless there was something else they could possibly have that could match the value of those priceless antiques, there is no way he is going to budg-

"I'll help you with your plan with Alfred." Francis sighed. He didn't like the idea, but maybe Arthur could succeed where he had failed.

Arthur pondered for a second and said "And why should I need your help? I have been doing just fine on my own."

The whole group raised an eyebrow, even those who were involved in their own conversations and were just loosely listening in.

"….Shut up twats" he defended. Okay so maybe it had not gone off as well as it had in his head, but it wasn't like anything has gone _horribly _wrong. Other than almost getting his head cut off, but he chooses to pretend that was just his imagination.

"Because I am known as the monsieur of love here at Hetalia academy" he explained with a wistful voice and a sultry smile. "The amour maker, if you will."

Arthur rolled his eyes. All of the matches Francis made back at their old school ended with thrown objects and law suits.

"Plus from when I was in the pursuit, I happened to learn a thing or two about how he works." the Frenchman continued on as if he was bragging.

That perked Arthur's interest slightly. So far all he was able to get out of Alfred was useless drabble. Nothing that he could use to actually help him in his not so divine quest. The only things that could possibly be of use are said so fast that it is impossible to understand him.

Arthur was still wary. Entrusting the likes of Francis in his chase, now that was something low. But, he was desperate. Besides, he can either get some help and not get paid for the broken tea sets, or not get help and still not get paid for the tea sets. What does he have to lose?

"Alright, you have deal" he shook the others hand.

-0-

-0-

The powers were behind the stage in the cafeteria, handing each other their cards to read out loud.

Each of the powers had four invitations to the committee to present. They didn't know who got which person, and Yao didn't have a clue who was even nominated. Once again, a tradition started by Alfred, and upheld because he threw a temper tantrum whenever the others said no.

The people in the cafeteria slowly grew quiet as the lights dimmed three stoplights centered on the podium set on the small stage at the front of the cafeteria, usually used for when a teacher or principal needs to make an announcement.

Yao and Ivan walked on, like normal people, while Alfred bounded up the steps, grabbed the microphone and turned it to full volume.

"Are you ready to rock!" he screamed into device, causing the sound to reverberate around the room and the inhabitants to cover their ears in agony.

"Oh" he said, turning it down. "Ha, ha, sorry. I mean, are you ready to rock!"

Ivan, not so lightly, pushed the other away from the microphone, and handed it to Yao.

"Hello students of Hetalia Academy" he introduced in a stoic and business tone. "It is that time of year to announce our party committee."

He opened up his letters in his hand and read them out one by one.

"First up, Eduard von Bock" he read off the paper. Okay, so he has gotten one he had recommended first.

Yao nodded in approval. He didn't know that much about the other boy, other than he worked for Ivan of course. On of the so called trembling trio. That was good, this way he definitely would listen to what they say.

"Next" Braginski continued, pulling out the next paper. The cafeteria had grown quiet, most hoping to high heaven that they would not get picked.

"Kiku Honda."

Ivan was not thrilled about the next choice. He and the Japanese transfer had not had the best history. The sad part was, until pretty recently he had been on the receiving end of the terror. Kiku had always been a worthy opponent, but also one who he could do without. But recently he had been doing well in his job of keeping Arthur away, as well as not serving up any new problems, so he had no particular problems.

"Third" Ivan read aloud to the audience. There hadn't been any surprises yet in the nominees, and they all were waiting for the inevitable wildcard that will send the three into madness.

Ivan read over the smooth white card one more time to make sure what he was reading wasn't just a figure of his imagination. Really. Alfred picked _that_ to be on the committee. If this is the second pick that he's received from him, it can only get worse from here.

"Gilbert Belshmich" he said in a low monotone, closer to a growl than anything.

The self proclaimed Prussia cheered, knocking over his food almost hitting the confused Brit close to him who had no idea what was going on.

"I am Awesome!" he shouted to the crowd around him. Like Alfred, he had wanted to be on the committee for years, but fear of Ivan, as well as the mutual hatred between them, had kept him away.

"Get ready for the awesomest partys of your lame lives."

"Bruder, sit down" growled Ludwig. Was his brother seriously doing this in front of the powers continually trying to kill him? Who is he kidding, this isn't even a surprise anymore.

Ivan and Yao glared at the cheering senior. Really Alfred, this is what you are going to subject the school too.

"Congrats, dude" Alfred waved sending the cheering boy a smile and receiving two glares in return. His plan was going even better than he'd hoped.

After a few minutes Gibert was eventually dragged down by his brother and his friends, who while a fans of anarchy, also understood that they were not immortal and Ivan was sending them glares that could kill.

"Next" the Russian growled, hoping that maybe Alfred had a hiccup in judgment and would pick someone more respectable for his next choice.

Nope.

"Antonio Hernández."

Slowly turning, both superpowers turned to their youngest member, anger clear on their face, but Alfred played the innocent card.

'What?' he mouthed to the two, thoroughly enjoying how both of their faces turned the color of the favorite food of the teen he choose. They are totally going to kick somebody off to let him on the committee this year.

Antonio didn't care much for the nomination, and instead opted for poking Lovino some more. It was way more fun than some dumb party committee anyways. Besides, who needs school events when your best friends are Gibert and Francis?

Knowing that what was done was done, Ivan slammed the microphone down on the podium and stomped over to the seat next to Yao in a way that was simultaneously childish and terrifying.

Alfred gave him a teasing wave and wink as he sauntered up to the podium his four cards in hand.

This is only going to get better.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay now that, that lamo is done. Now onto the hero's cards." Alfred announced so loudly that once again the entire room had to pull their hands to their ears.

Not wanting to waste any more time on introductions, Alfred ripped open the intricately designed envelope and tossed it onto the floor without a care.

"The first choice is…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Ravis Galante!"

Just as he expected, Ivan went with another one his little minions. Alfred felt bad for the so called 'trembling trio'. He managed to get Toris out of it for a while by getting Ivan preoccupied with some space projects, but in the end they ended up right back where they started.

"Next" he announced even cheerier than before. "Is…." He trailed as he reread the name. Really? Ivan picked him? Alfred guesses they need _someone _who is sensible and can remain logical in the meetings, but if there is one person in this school he fears, it's him. Alfred had tried talking to his little sister once (who is now a freshman) and literally got a shot next to his ear.

"It's Vash Zwingli."

Yao also gave Ivan a sidelong look and raised his brows. He thought that he didn't even remember who the quiet boy was. The Swiss transfer had never gotten involved in the schools many, many fights. But that's what they need at the meeting, he guesses. Last year (other than the whole Alfred problem) no one was able to agree on anything or just say 'I don't care', as well as be willing to get anything done.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders and moved onto the next card. He hasn't gotten one of his own in a while, so he can't wait until he does. Although, it probably would be more fun if the rest got stuck on Yao. He can only imagine the old geezers face.

"Okay, third is" Alfred was definitely confused by this one. Wow, did Ivan actually pick someone fun? This was weird, not that he was going to question it. But hey, now the bad touch trio would be together and when they plan a party, it has to be awesome.

"Francis Bonfrey" he said with a movie star smile and Yao almost did a spit take.

"What was Alfred thinking?" he asked Ivan. Was Alfred really that determined to get someone kicked off the committee so that he could get back on.

"Nyet, it wasn't him." Ivan told the Chinese man.

Yao opened and closed his eyes in disbelief. "So let me get this straight? You just added the pervert of the school to a club that Alfred obsesses over, aru?"

"Da. But he is good at parties."

Yao was still confused, but made a vow that if the powers ever have to pick a committee again (yearbook committee auditions were coming up soon) he is not going to skip out just so he can get a few hours sleep.

"Last but not least" The American's voice boomed through the still dead silent room. He opened up the cream colored paper and read it from the sheet.

"Ludwig Belsmich!"

Yao was now very confused. He knew for a fact Alfred wouldn't have picked Ludwig since he seems desperate to pick the most unsavory people in the school, so had Ivan really picked the man who tried to take their position twice?

Well, the German seemed to have calmed down; content of being the leader of his own group of 'axis powers'. Plus he is a very serious person and maybe will help keep some order in the room. He seems to be the only one in this school who can.

Alfred on the other hand couldn't have been happier. Okay, so maybe the German was all boring and stuff, but at least Gilbert would be with his brother.

"Well that's it for me everyone" he shouted with a bow, and the room gently let their hands fall back to their sides.

-o-

Alfred strolled past the his friends with a grin, and sent Yao a wink and Cheshire smile. Oh this is going to be fun, almost all of his choices went to him.

Sensing that what was in the slips of paper in his hands was not going to be good, Yao took a deep sigh but walked up to the podium anyways, squinting at the bright light in his face.

"First" he said without any introduction. He just wanted to get this over with. "Feliciano Vargas."

Half the cafeteria rolled their eyes as the young Italian did his usual "Ve? Oh okay. Do they serve pasta there?"

Yao resisted the urge to slap his hand to his forehead. Really, Alfred? Really, Ivan? Seriously, what is wrong with the idiots he has chosen to align himself with? His first friends since 'the incident back home' just had to be borderline insane. Well, he already knew that, and the borderline had probably been crossed for all of them long ago, but still, that is not the point.

Taking a deep breath and preparing for the worst, Yao pulled out another card and read off the name and let out a sigh of relief. Finally, someone normal.

"Toris Laurinaitis."

Said brunette in the audience nodded, he had known that he and his two friends were probably going to get picked long ago. They had been every year since Ivan had taken over. Not willingly of course, but since when did they have a choice in anything that happens at this school?

"Third" Yao read off, hoping again to get lucky with someone _normal _this time.

Well this one wasn't _awful_. Not ideal, but there was much worse out there. Plus sometimes it is nice to just have someone to fill up the body count and not actually try to do anything.

"Lovino Vargas."

The Darker haired Italian groaned as his brother squealed and gave the other a surprisingly strong death hug.

"Ve, fratello. I am so happy; we'll be working together now."

"Get your hands off me." The elder of the twins tried to struggle away, but just like he has no luck with the Spaniard he has no choice but to associate with, he couldn't get his brother off him.

Everything seemed okay so far for Yao. So they were going to have a few (fine, mostly) lemons on the committee this year, but they can learn to live with it. Besides, there is only one paper left so who could possibly be left?

"And our final member of the Hetalia High party planning committee is." Yao opened up the letter and read over the name.

No. Just no. There is no possible way that….unless….

"Alfred!" he snapped. He covered the microphone with his hand and started screaming at the youngest who was just laughing uncontrollably.

The crowd burst into whispers as names flittered around of who the last person could be. No one had any clue about who could cause the normally completely under control teen up front to react like that. Although the Alfred laughing part was just ignored considering that in most likelihood he caused whatever the current problem was.

Alfred smiled at Yao who was glaring and screaming curses (both in the literally and modern terms) at him.

"So does that mean I am on the team?" he mouthed with a smirk so wide it nearly came off his face. Yes, his plan worked. There is no way they're going to put Arthur on, and since they made a deal that if there was anyone kicked off the committee Alfred would get their spot, Alfred would finally be able to be on it.

"No Alfred, you are not on the team." Said Ivan, looking to Yao.

"Now Yao, no one could be worse than that idiot Gilbert, and he's already on the team. So just go up to the podium and say who is next."

Yao's eye was twitching as Alfred kept his innocent, childish but still tinted with mischief composure. It was obvious from the laughter he was trying to cover up but failing miserably at that this was all hilarious to him.

With a final glare and promise of death in Chinese, he marched up to the microphone took it in his hand and gritted out in an obviously aggravated and very dangerous voice.

"Arthur Kirkland!"

-o-

All heads shot to the blonde who didn't even know what this impromptu ceremony was about, let alone what he just got volunteered for. What the bloody hell is wrong with this school?

"Um, while it is an honor to be nominated, may I please know what I am joining before I agree to be a part of it?"

Francis just shook his head while the others at the table rolled their eyes. Arthur still hasn't learned how it works here. You get picked, you join whether you like it or not. And in most cases, the answer is not.

"Angloterre" Francis whispered to the other. "It does not matter what it is, you are picked, you join."

That of course triggered Arthur's naturally argumentative nature, and caused him to growl at the other "What if I don't want to join? You know what? I am not just because they are making me. I am Arthur Kirkland, I make my own choices."

Francis pulled Arthur down from his standing position and made him sit down. Why is he risking his own skin to help his enemy he has no valid answer, but whether it makes sense or not, he is not letting Arthur get killed because he is stubborn.

"Listen Arthur, Alfred comes to that club on a semi daily basis even if he is not on it. He basically stalks any of the members and you will get plenty of one on one meetings with him."

The others at the table let out a sigh of relief as Arthur's mouth dropped into an "o" in understanding.

"Fine frog, I'll play along. But if I find out that this whole think is a hoax someone is going to be visiting my friend the grim reaper."

"Oh so you still believe in those fairy tales." Francis teased with a flirty hand gesture. He still remembers when they were in sixth grade and Arthur spent his entire lunch time in the library having tea parties with fairies.

"I will have you know that they are not fairy tales, they are real. You gits just aren't of magical decent so you cannot see them."

Francis and the other parts of the trio just blanched at him. For Francis at least it made somewhat sense, and he had also spent many days before Arthur came to this school telling his friends of the conquests he made at his old school, one being a fellow playboy who he was in a frenemy state with, so they were also well aware of Arthur's old tendencies. But really, he still believes in those things?

"What?" Arthur said innocently. Why does no one ever believe him about his friends? The only reason he stopped hosting his tea parties during school it was hard to convince someone that you want to bang them when they think that you have imaginary friends. Now he just has the parties back at his own house in the privacy of his room.

The bad touch trio just laughed as Arthur seethed and glared. So this is going to be his new normal, isn't it? Well that is _just lovely_.

The stage dimmed and the lights went back onto full. He could here yelling and crashing behind the curtains that had just been drawn, and had a feeling that the older superpowers were not happy that Alfred probably put him in the group. Well, it works in his favor either way.

To his in front of him Kiku and Ludwig were in a deep conversation about physics while Feliciano tried to interject but failed so miserably that the whole discourse turned into how to explain what they were talking about to the Italian.

The annoying trio to his left were planning out some big party they were planning on throwing later in the week to start off the school year.

And just like usual, Antonio was poking an ever angrier Lovino.

"Hey Lovi" the Spaniard said caring clear in his voice. "You're still here right?"

Lovino growled under his breath, but didn't yell. He knows that Antonio is just doing this because he cares. Catching the other's finger in his hand, he told the other in the nicest voice he could manage while being this annoyed, "Yes, I am here. I will always be here. Stop worrying about me not being here."

Antonio nodded and instead of poking him, went back to his meal, although it was obvious that he kept sneaking glances at the oldest Vargas brother.

Once again, Arthur was alone. He didn't want to butt in to any of their conversations, so he took out a book from his bag and a pair of headphones, slipped them on and blasted the music while skimming the page.

It's not that he is isolated in this new school, he just likes being alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN-

Hi guys sorry for the wait. I just found out the end of the quarter was yesterday so all that absent work I had been putting off was due.

But anyways, I would just like to point out I now have the back stories for all the characters planned out. And can tell you that there is a reason why Spain is always poking S. Italy, but that will be explained much later. As well as I can guarantee you that China's 'incident back home' is not what you think it is.

Anyways I'll shut up now, have a good day.

Thank you-

Ithefantasticfanatic. :)


	13. Chapter 13

"You idiot!" a shout echoed through the room for the seventh time as yet another chair went flying a Alfred's head, which he casually ducked.

"Dudes, what's the big deal?" Alfred rolled his eyes. "I knew my picks would get you angry, but why are you throwing this big a hissy fit?"

Yao and Ivan's eyes were twitching. Why are they trying to help the youngest member again? Maybe getting his heart broken will make him grow up.

But then again, if he is this volatile and dangerous as a child, and after Allen who he wasn't even in a relationship with, they cannot even imagine the hell that would Alfred getting his heart broken by someone he truly cares about.

Okay, so mission is not pointless.

"Besides, if you want you could just kick Arthur, or Gilbert, or whoever else suits your fancy, off. I'm always available" Alfred smirked and leaned back in the chair. His plan was going beautifully.

Yao and Ivan slowly lowered the chairs they were about to throw at the imbicile in front of them and instead opted for just leaving the room to duscuss what to do next. Alone.

"Do not move, understand aru" Yao commanded eyes narrow and dangerous.

"Yeah. Yeah. Do whatever you want, no matter what you do, I won."

With a final scowl, Ivan and Yao stomped out the door and locked Alfred inside. This was a common practice among them, mostly because in an emergency they all could pick locks like seasoned criminals. Probably because most of them had criminal backrounds, but once again, that is besides the point.

When they were satisfied with the distance from the door they began to talk about the current situation.

"What was he thinking, aru! Now what are going to do? I can't get rid of the stupid Brit because Alfred likes him, but I can't let Alfred get near him because Alfred likes him."

"I can create an 'accident'," suggested Ivan, complete sincerity in his voice. It wouldn't be the first time.

"You really think he is going to buy that?" Yao raised his brows doubtfully "He caught onto us when we lied about what we ate for breakfast before, so you really think we can get away with murder?"

"Not murder, just a terrible maiming."

"…You scare me sometimes Ivan. Don't think this means that you can boss me around or anything, but you seriously worry me."

Ivan shrugged and took a seat in one of the small chairs for the drama performace coming up later in the year. "This needs to be settled somehow. And quickly"

"Well, you did say he has been staying away since you threw your pipe at him," said Yao doubtfully. "So maybe we don't need to do anything."

Really, he just couldn't handle any more law problems. Ever since his parents had sent him to the states to 'heal' (ignoring the fact they were the ones who caused the problem) after the 'incident', he has tried to stay as far away from violence as possible.

Sure, he's run a few problems here and there, but overall he has calmed down quite a lot.

Ivan has too. He just refuses to show it. Back in Russia, he wouldn't have missed. He would have used it to knock out the Brit, drag him into a basement and try out his antique sweepers daughter on him.

Okay, that wouldn't have actually happened either. But still, he wouldn't have gotten out so clean.

They both haven't had the best pasts, each with their own problems that may have driven them a bit loopy, so adjusting to a non 'shoot first, ask questions later' policy has been rather hard for them.

"True, he did stand there shivering like a little puppy when confronted by a bear, so I assume that he may be done with his pursuit," agreed Ivan.

With a deep and breathy exhale, Yao pulled up a chair also and leaned back in it.

"Ay-ya, why are we even bothering with this. Alfred is a sixteen year old super genius who can literally drive someone insane. So why are trying to protect him like he is some two year old?"

"You know why…" trailed Ivan. They were the only family the three of them had (that they actually liked, and didn't think were useless or cruel).

"Do you think he's going to be angry when he finds out that we sheltered him from basically everything since he came here?"

Raising his shoulders and giving a look at the door, Ivan said, "I not know, nor do I care. He doesn't know any better and I think the culture shock will impair his judgment. He did living in almost isolation to the center of the big city, so he needs time to adjust. We are simply giving him that time."

"…Wow, you have really thought this through," said Yao in moderate impressments.

"Da. It is for the best. And we cannot have another Allen, can we?"

-o-

They sat in silence for a minute, not really sure where the conversation could possibly lead from there, when like always, Alfred somehow managed to contradict the atmosphere even without being in the room.

"Hey guys, did you leave already? I'm just gonna break down the door if you don't let me out."

Ivan graoned, but was secretly happy for the lifted mood.

"Alfred, you can pick locks. Why would you break down the door?"

"Because that's what heroes do." The American laughed from the other side of the thick door. "Watch."

Guessing what was going to happen, Yao and Ivan scampered away from the heavy wooden piece, as Alfred slammed a stool against it to use as a battering ram.

The door flew open, banging against the back wall and cracking the already sullied bricks from the many times this has happened before. The students jokingly nicknamed the room 'the time out center'.

"See, told you. Now wasn't that was cooler than being all boring and picking the lock?"

The older two instantly felt their necks tense and eyes start twitching like they always did around Alfred, but let it go. It was better not to let Alfred think he won this round of 'aggravate the only people in your life who don't despise you with every fiber of their being.'

"We have decided that we are keeping the roster this year. Sorry Alfred, you are not going to get another chance to burn down the dance." Said Ivan without a sign of remorse.

"Seriously," Alfred huffed, his shoulders falling and crossing his arms. "But you guys hate Gilbert, and Toni, and… really just about everyone I picked, huh. What about Arthur? I thought you hated Arthur, Ivan."

Gritting his teeth, Ivan let out yet another death smile and said "You are correct. But I hate having to explain to the fire department why another building went down more."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at his friends. "Really, guys? It's been a full year since that happened. Let it go."

"No way aru." Said Yao. "I am holding that blackmail over your head forever."

"Of course you would," sighed Alfred. One time. One time.

"Fine, whatever. I won't be on it this year. I'll just tell Kiku my ideas and he'll pass them on."

Yao and Ivan let out a breath of relief that Alfred is going to stop his complaining. They could simply have Kiku run everything by them before he presents it to the club.

"But you know I am still going to help out though. I totally am going to MC when the first part comes around, plus I'm decent with a wrench (he is lying through his teeth. Unless it is motorized with a computer, engine or wings he can't do anything. He has to get other people to fix his staplers.) So I can help out with the set up and stuff. It's going to be awesome!"

Without a word the olders nodded. Once again, they could work with that. While they may not like the other's taste in music, they knew that he was a decent MC; could keep a crowd going and not get him or anyone else killed.

And as for the whole building thing…lying is only good when the people you're lying to haven't seen you trying to build a fence. In the end, like most things Alfred gets frustrated in with, the piles of wood ended up in shatters and in flames.

"Sure Alfred, you can MC and do whatever else. Just don't come to the meetings every week, alright" Yao confirmed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure guys."

Not feeling completely confident in Alfred's statement, but not willing to jeporidize their good luck of getting out without too much whining, Ivan and Yao decided it would be best to just quit while their ahead.

"Oh wow guys, look at the time. The ghost busters marathon is going to start soon," Alfred said with a glance down at his phone as he went to check his messages.

"You mean that childrens movie that made you pee your pants once," Ivan raised an eyebrow. Now _that _was blackmail material.

"I did not!" (he did). "and besides that was the conjuring, this is something else. And besides, you guys owe me for not letting me be on the committee."

Really they owed him nothing, but seeing as they were not going to be realesed until they get it over with, and they had left their bags in Alfred's room the night before anyways, they figured it would be esier just to go along with it.

"Fine aru. Just don't wake us up that early again."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Alfred cheered as he dashed out the room and began the long treck to their dorm across the campus.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it..."

"Da, it is."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey guys, sorry for not updating. My mom took my computer and wouldn't give it back until I 'detoxified' my room. Long story short, that took days.

Anyways, so this may be the final update until the beginning of December since my birthday is on the twenty fifth and Halloween is treated like a religious holiday at my household and prepared for, for days.

Lastly, I hope you guys like the hints I dropped about the backstories. They should all be coming up soon and are probably not what you think they are in a happy story like this. Also, people probably think I hate Spain from all the misery I give him in my (future/ haven't been published but are half written out) stories and will in this one, but I swear, he is one of my favorite characters.

Anyways, I'll cut this ramble short. Bye and thank you for your time.

-ithefantasticfanatic.


	14. Chapter 14

Today was Saturday. It was nine bloody o' clock in the morning, and while that may not be all that early, the point was that it was Saturday. The day, in which Arthur was not supposed to have to wake up until at least noon, and from there, not really get moving until two. Then find some lucky girl or guy, take them to some night club, make out, go back to whoever dorm was closest, fuck, and take the walk of shame in the morning while nursing a hangover.

The problem is that for some unknown reason, the superpowers had decided that it would be best to start the planning committee meeting at nine in the morning, most likely because Alfred left at eight to get some burgers and pick up some comic books, and would probably be back around noon. That gives them just enough time to start planning the back to school party, which was expected to be done by next Friday.

Yao had decided to sleep in today. He was getting old and when you get old, you crave more and more sleep. Forget what early bird specials say, no real, self respecting old person would be up before ten unless it was necessary. True, he was eighteen, but he was the oldest in their school if that counted for anything.

Ivan on the other hand had gotten up at six. He had to drive down into the city to do a transaction with some customers at eight, and with traffic, it would be about an hour and a half away. This was one of the most important deals that he had in a while now. Lately they have all been small tradeoffs here and there for information and he only had to break out the old pipe and revolver twice in the past seven months. But in this one, he was breaking out both mentioned above, and adding a knife. The only group that could come even close to the Russian mob was the Italians, and that was who he was visiting today. Actually a relative of the Vargas twins, a man named Romulus.

So Arthur dragged himself out of his bed, a monstrous migraine pounding at his temple as he pushed the blankets off him and began his morning routine. As he was walking around, he found a note on the fridge that said, **_"Mon cher, Gilbert, Antonio and I are going to set up the meeting spot in the conference room on the first level. There are some croissants in the fridge if you don't want to try and burn the cereal again. You know what time to be down."_**

Scowling at the cream colored paper in his hand, he crumpled it up taking slight delight in the crinkling and ripping sounds, and tossed it into the waste basket next to the fake marble counter. With a reluctant hand, he opened up the fridge and grabbed one of the croissants. It was only because he needed to get out the door and they were premade and all. Not because they might actually taste good; that would be ridiculous.

He snacked on the plate as he got ready for the meeting, throwing on some usual garb and meticulously crafting his perfectly messy hairstyle that he has every day. His hair is actually naturally very lifeless. He never has any form of bed head and it was so wiry that if you tied it in a knot it would probably undo itself. It was also a lot longer when not puffed up the way he does it, hanging over his eyes and ears. But when he is done, it seems just like he rolled out of bed, did not bother to do anything at all, and was just naturally this roguishly hansom.

He shoved on his clothes, and yawning as he did, headed down to the conference room on the first floor, down the hall from the cafeteria and seven doors down from his math room. It was behind a normal green door, nothing out of the ordinary. Most likely wooden, cheaply produced, and able to be kicked down by a seven year old, but Arthur still felt a sense of dread about opening it. Mostly because he could swear he heard screaming and kicking inside.

Mustering up his courage, he pushed open the door to the meeting room, and swiftly closed it again. Well, there goes any hope of sanity he was holding on to. W-w-why. Why is he being forced to do this, all due to the fact that the guy who he wants to take over has some sort of otherworldly power and has friends that seem to be spawned strait from the mafia (then again, who knows, maybe they are.)

Taking a deep breath and fighting off the rising headache, he opened the door with heavy caution and found that his eyes had not deceived him when he did the first time; no matter how much he wished that it had.

At the root of the problem, as always, was the bad touch trio. How they became armed with cans of silly string he does not want to even begin to ponder, but they were, and that meant all hell had broken loose.

Gilbert was standing on the table, laughing like a cartoon villain and spraying everything in sight, seemingly winning the fight when taken from a second look. Francis used Feliciano as a human shield, who in turn was laughing and babbling about a mixture of pasta, gelato and puppies, not even noticing he was covered head to toe in the sticky goo. Antonio was fighting rather fiercely, sneaking up behind Francis at one point and getting mounds stuck in his hair, which then resulted in a lament of French cursing due to the fact that the style had taken over an hour to prepare.

The trembling trio was doing just as their name implied, trembling under the table trying to avoid being hit by the various projectiles being thrown and sprayed around. Their hands were on their ears, trying to block out the deafening laughs and screeches that were pounding in Arthur's ears as well. The teen sent here to be neutral was doing just that, sitting down in a spinning chair. He must have had some sort of magical force field or something due to his zero stance position in the conflict, since through some miracle nothing seemed to be able to come within his little bubble in the corner of the room.

The Japanese student awkwardly suggested that everyone stopped and actually began to work since this all had to be done by Friday. He gave extremely good advice, but sadly never seemed to say it loud enough to get people to follow it. Much like the German who was twitching his eye and entire body, as a single vein got larger and more apparent on his forehead. He was screaming as loud as he could, but it made no difference, since as soon as he did, everyone else did as raised their voices as well. So all that did was bring up the total volume of the room.

Arthur just stood there motionless, not quite sure how to handle the current situation. Should he leave? Yeah, that seemed like the most valid option. He was about to close the door, when something happened that may have shaken the very core of space time. The world would have warped around it and melted if it were not for the fact this wasn't some overblown fantasy novel. The most unlikely of things happened that set off a chain reaction that could only be described as a volcano.

Silly string hit Lovino's jacket.

Now, that does not sound all that terrifying in and of itself. So what? It is a jacket, what is the big deal? But the thing is, Romano did not do 'just jackets'. That was for low lives, simpletons and people who could not get their shit together. He only wore the best of the best. Armani, Gucci, Chanel, Blurberry, Valentino, and things of that nature. This jacket happened to be the second, and Lovino did not take kindly to his limited edition _Gucci _jacket being ruined by some silly string.

That was when everyone learned that just because Lovino was a complete and utter coward, did not mean that he could not throw knives like a circus performer. Even without the use of a blade right at the moment, he managed to make use of an uncapped pen on the desk where he was sitting. Flicking his hand back, with minimal effort he threw the pen, embedding in the wall and landing right in between Francis's legs, less that a centimeter from the '_Eifel tower_'.

Everyone in the room effectively shut up instantly as they looked from Francis's shocked and terrified face, to Lovino's stoic and flat one. Arthur realized then that if anyone he knew was in the mafia, it actually would probably be the southern Italian.

"Now," Lovino said smoothly, completely devoid of emotion, like the calm before the storm. "Which one of you fucking shits decided that my _limited edition Gucci jacket _would benefit from being sprayed by fucking silly string!" His voice got louder and angrier as he talked and by the end he was shouting.

Everyone dropped their cans, and pointed to the person next to them. Gilbert to Francis, Francis to Antonio and Antonio, actually Antonio didn't point to anyone, he instead just looked back and forth across his friends with something that Arthur had never seen before, but when Gilbert and Francis caught wind of, quickly put down their fingers, tensed their muscles in slight fear and Gilbert hopped off the table.

"Uh s-sorry dude. That was totally not awesome of Francis to do, am I right?" the Prussian nervously laughed as Antonio's green eyes turned sharp and calculating on them. This was not good.

"Oh? So you are sorry, are you?" Antonio said in a sickly sweet voice as Francis and Gilbert backed away slowly; knowing that the only way for this to pass was to be calm and help Antonio out of this crazy place he goes sometimes. It isn't only Antonio's 'friend' (lifelong crush) that he get's this obsessive and creepy over when hurt, it is whenever someone he cares about has anything bad happen to them whatsoever. One time when some students from the college down the road knocked over Gilbert's bike on purpose, making him break an ankle; Antonio personally hunted each of them down and…well…the superpowers aren't the only ones who can cause hospital visits. They can just get away with it a lot easier.

No one knows why Antonio started getting this overprotective, it happened sometime around the third year they were at this school. Around that time Yao also started teasing Antonio a bit more, and Antonio got much more aggressive against the Chinese teen. He used to despise Ivan with a burning passion, but now a day's no one can bring up the superpowers without the Spaniard declaring his hate for the other.

"Look, ami . I am really, really sorry about Lovino's jacket. It was a complete accident and, look, he's not hurt right," Francis assured the other. He didn't hold this against his friend, since he has a nagging suspicion of what made him like this and it would take someone without a heart to hold it against him.

Antonio turned to the boy he had been protecting since he was seven (although never had Lovino asked for it. They had just always been in the same classes and Antonio had taken a liking to him, and vowed to protect him; cheesy as that was.) and looked for a sign to stop.

Since no matter what he says, Lovino did not actually want either of them killed, he nodded and gave a hand gesture to say he was fine, and Antonio seemingly snapped out of a trance. He looked to his weakly smiling friends and dropped his own sickly one and, for the first time, Arthur saw the man without a grin.

"Ha, sorry amigos. You know how I get sometimes."

"Don't worry about it," Gilbert laughed, swinging his arm around his buddy's shoulders. "We all have outr shit, except me, since I'm awesome like that."

"Well," Francis laughed. "There is you're ob-"

Gilbert shoved his hand in front of the Frenchman's mouth and gave a glare daring him to say what he was going to say. Sensing that he probably should not add any more baking soda to the vinegar cup, he decided to shut up; and the trio of friends walked over to the silly string covered meeting desk in the center, kicked up their feet, and talked as if nothing happened. Leaving Arthur still standing in the doorway, the familiar question on his mind as he tentatively took a step in.

What the bloody hell was wrong with this school?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN- Hey everyone, so I am back J I hope you like the new chapter. I have been hinting that something is not really right underneath the serface of Antonio, and well for a few more chapters before I bring up what made him snap. Same for Lovino.

But anyways, I'm back J well, technically not until the first of December, but I decided to do a quick update to all my story's, as well as add a new one that I made for fun on my b-day. (104 Days Of Summer Vacation.)

So, if you were wondering what to expect. The next chapter is going to be really light and funny and sweet, to prepare for the complete and utter tear fest that is most likely coming after that, or in the one after the one after. For some reason I really enjoy torturing characters I love and relate to, and those consist of Prussia, America, Russia, Romano and Spain, in no particular order (although I am near identical to Prussia both in my life situation and personality.) And therefore you can expect for all of them to be emotionally tortured, crippled, and driven to the brink of insanity and probably cross it more than once.

You may have also noticed that on the character main list, France fell of and Prussia was added. Just trust me, it may not seem that way yet but he is going to be very important in this. And as I said, he is the most like me, therefore I will torture him to death (take that as literally as you want.)

One last thing, I have a new sort of fic that I am working on, and I am super excited about. This one is sort of scifi steam punk and my first time using Prussia as the main character. On my Profile page I mention I used to want to be a 'Cheshire'. Well, that will be explained.

Okay enough with the ramble. Thanks for your time J

-ithefantasticfanatic.


	15. Chapter 15

While the group back at the school was busy not getting any work done, Ivan had just arrived at the meeting sight outside of Marco's pizzeria. His pipe was hidden underneath his large jacket, although everyone who he was seeing knew him well enough to assume it was there. He had a knife hidden in a compartment in his shoe, much like the stiletto blades in the movies, and his revolver was attached to his hip underneath the jacket as well. It was just an unwritten rule that the participants in the trades have to at least pretend to hold some trust, and therefore value, to the other person's life; even if you really don't care if they get hit by a bus after they leave.

The sound of cars whizzing by echoed through the long alleyway that seemed much like a hallway back at school. The smell of gas and trash, mixed with the familiar tint of blood, hit like a wall the second he stepped between the walls. It was all dark and grey, with some clotheslines hanging above his head, and garbage cans to either side of him. Puddles of water, soot, and other things he does not want to even guess what they were, laid every few feet along the floor and made his stomach turn.

Pretending not to be the slightest bit uncomfortable, Ivan stepped through the dreary place, eyes ahead and smile stitched to his face. He stuck his hands in his pockets, not because he was nervous, but because it brought them closer to the weapons he was now pretty sure he would be using. Romulus was a man of flit and fancy. If he decides not to do business in a five star restaurant, it is certain that it is going to be messy.

When he was at the center of the alleyway, he straightened his posture, looked around the dingy dump and said, "You called?"

Within a few seconds he was surrounded by Romulus's lackeys, streaming out of all the buildings on either side of him. Ivan stayed against his own wall, leaning against it so that he knew his back was covered; and a hand always ready to reach for the pipe, his weapon of choice. He has his own people on his way so he is not too worried if this gets violent. He just wanted to 'set a good example' and come alone.

After two minutes, Romulus himself came out of one of the buildings. He had on his usual outfit, a sleek designer suit (so that's where Lovino gets it from) and an overcoat. He had a pistol clipped to one hip, barely concealed by his long shirt, and a long sword strapped to the other. It was an odd weapon for now a days, but he had always claimed he was channeling his roman ancestors.

"Oh Ivan," Romulus said with exaggerated hand gestures walking over to Ivan. "It's been so long.;how are you?" He stuck out his hand waiting for Ivan to shake it.

Ivan continued his smile that everything was alright and shook Romulus's, as his heart raced just like it always does before a fight. Something had to be wrong here, and he was starting to regret coming. But, he wanted his money. He managed to get rid of the Brazilian boy, just as requested, and he expects his payment.

"I am fine, comrade. Works well, no people trying to take over my position, life is good, da." Ivan had always had a bit of a habit of using more Russian words and phrases when he got into business situations. His accent also got much thicker.

"Glad to hear it," Romulus grinned, giving off a happy go lucky air that got passed down to his grandchild Feliciano. "Same here, I met this really cute girl an-"

"If you do not mind, comrade; I have to be back at the school by twelve." Ivan cut in, just wanting to get this over with. What had seemed fun at first was quickly turning boring as he lost his nerve.

"Oh, of course." Romulus said, the happy, flowery grin on his face turning a bit more sharp and cold. "But, well, about that. We ordered Abai dead. You just sent him away. Now, do you agree that if the customer doesn't get their product, the producer can't get paid, right?"

Ivan's eyes narrowed as he took a step closer to the other, and noted the clicks of guns being readied. "You said 'get rid of', and I did just that. I sent him away to a place that he will not be able to come back from. Siberia is a great vacation spot, da?" His smile now took up most of his face and his head was tilted to the side as if he was a questioning child. "I personally think that if you can get a job done without murder, then that leads to less blood to clean up. So I will do what I have to do."

Romulus, although backed against the wall now looking up at Ivan who was towering over him, smiled and let out a chuckle. "Wow Ivan, I never expected you to be a soft one. A dead body may be harder to clean up, but they also can't tell on you."

Ivan looked around and noticed the stern faces of all of the mod members around him. He reached into his coat and put his hand on his pipe, ready to pull it. He would have no hope if this came to a gun fight, too many on one, but if he could take a hostage, maybe this could work.

"I want my money, comrade," Ivan said in a sickly sweet voice. "And I expect to be paid."

Romulus shrugged, slipped to the side of Ivan and yelled, "Fire!"

Out of instinct, Ivan dropped down as the bullets sailed over his head. He used the hook end of his pipe to catch the leg of Romulus who was in the process of running from the volley. He managed to pull the other down and hold the pipe underneath his chin in a way that using his strength, Ivan could easily pop off the head.

The guns immediately went down, as Ivan slowly stood, keeping his captive in position while looking around with his glinting eye. "Now comrades, I expect to be paid one way or another. I am sure the police would give a heavy reward if I bring in the Italian mob boss, true? Or, you could just give the money and we could be on our way."

The group looked to each other, not sure of what to do, until a laugh erupted from their leader. Romulus was flat out cackling now, his eyes closed and if it were not for the fact his body was pinned and head locked, he would have bend over and slapped his knee.

"Oh Ivey, Ivey, Ivey, you haven't changed at all have you? You're still just the scared little poor boy you were back in Russia."

.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.

Many years ago in Russia

Ivan was born, grew up, and according to most people he had met, would die in the dirty slums of Moscow. His family never had enough food to eat, or a non bug infested place to sleep. Him, his mother, father and sisters lived in a two bedroom apartment, in which Ivan took the dirty beat up couch in the microscopic living room. His mother worked her hands to the bone trying to scrounge up money doing odd jobs, as well did Ivan's father although Ivan did not quite know what he did.

Ivan got a job at a young age as well; waiting tables at a small diner in the nicer area of the slums. The crème of the sweat sock soup. He made just above minimum wage, which got them some food on the table. His eldest sister, also took and got a job, although he did not know what she was doing either at the time, just as he had not with his father.

Due to the neighborhood they were in, where homicide was the norm and it was just as common to be mugged on your way to class as it would be to be_ going_ to class, Ivan was a favorite target. He was childish and sweet, believing the best in everyone and trusting endlessly, even people who had hurt him terribly before. He would hand over his wallet if someone asked to see it because of the design, and then when they walked away he just stood there waiting for them to bring it back. But of course they never did, and then he was just left there to stand out, crying in the cold.

When he turned twelve, he finally got to learn just what his father actually did for a living. It started when his father burst through the doors cheering and smiling, saying that they will be moving out the next day because he got a promotion. They did, moving to a much bigger and better apartment although it was still in the same neighborhood. The day they moved out, the man who left every day at four in the morning, then arriving back home covered in bruises and snow (where he got the name general winter from), explained to his only son that he was in the mob. He had worked his way up from errand boy all the way up to boss, which was why they would no longer have to worry about money. Ivan smiled and hugged his father, congratulating him while secretly being a little worrisome over his father's career. But he was going to be the supportive son he knew he always had to be. Besides, his father was General winter! Nothing could take him down.

Except, as Ivan learned on his thirteenth birthday, a bullet. A bullet shot from an Italian's gun during a large fight. Ivan was left with just his mother, who was quickly falling sick to cancer, and his sisters as the only providers for the family, none of them making just above the cost for food. Within two weeks, they ran out of rent money and had to downgrade back to an apartment like their old one. Hungry nights came back, as well as times without a heater. They became desperate for any way to make money, but his mother finally fell. She wasn't dead, but she could hardly move on her own, let alone make any money for the family.

His little sister was far too young and far too pretty to be able work, and Ivan just wouldn't allow it. He hated that his older had to as well, that he, as the man of the house, was not able to provide for his family.

He worked four jobs now, the waiter gig, one at a factory, shined shoes on the street, and occasionally pickpocket when times got extremely desperate. He made next to nothing, but it was just enough to keep them afloat at the bottom. Not quite hitting the floor.

When he discovered that this was not going to work out for him, he turned to the same place his father had, crime. But he took a different approach to it, became a singular entity rather than part of a group. He became the mercenary of both the police (who were awfully corrupted in his area) and the various mobs. It started just small jobs, a quick robbery, a non kill shot to a leg, bill collecting, and things like that. But it was working extremely well. His family became richer than they ever had, and since Ivan was gaining a reputation, that he really had done nothing to deserve at the time, what they couldn't afford shops gave him for free to avoid getting on his hit list. A hit list which at the time did not exist.

That was, of course, until he was fourteen and actually did receive a hit list. As well as a promise of enough money to make sure his family never went hungry again. With shaky hands, heavy heart and many, many tears, Ivan pulled the trigger and killed his first man, which had terrified and scared him to no end. But the man was not lying, they now had enough money to never go hungry again. But there was still rent, college, and many other things to worry about so it was not as if he could stop working. His little sister still stayed out of the work force at Ivan's request because he was terrified both of her and what could happen to her. His elder however he had no control over, and she still refused to tell him _what _she did as a living in order to bring home her actually pretty substantial pay check. Until, one day, he did find out. And he was furious.

Through the grape vine, he finally managed to weasel out of one of his 'friends' that his sister has been used as a spy for one of their groups since it is extremely easy to convince someone to spill all their information when they are drunk and kissing a hot woman. Ivan stormed home in a furious rage to speak to his sister and get her out of the dangerous position, when he stepped into their apartment and saw her backed up to the wall, clothes ripped and a man with a gun pointed to her head kissing her as she fought back.

Ivan seeing red and panicking, pulled out a pipe that was on the wall, ignoring the burn on his hand from the fact it was filled with hot water, and smashed it against the man's head. Blood and skull fragments flew everywhere and got onto him and his sister, who immediately fainted to the floor as Ivan stood shivering a moment away from tears. He'd killed before, but always for a profit, and at a distance, usually with a sniper or poison. He got away before he had to see the results, but this time, it was staring right at him with cold and dead eyes.

Dreading what he had to do, but also knowing that he would get in much more trouble if he did not, he cut up the body, throwing up twice as he did, and deposited it in the back of the house in the trashcan, reminding himself the entire time that this man violated his sister and deserved no pity. His sanity cracked a bit while doing so, and when he arrived back to the house and went into his room, he laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed, not his kohls either, a genuine laugh that one does when rejecting what is in front of you. In this case, reality.

That was the day Ivan truly snapped. His already high levels of paranoia reached new limits, to the point where he did not, and still does not, eat food others have prepared for him in fear that it is poisoned, that someone will get revenge on him for what he did both to that man and to the countless others he had murdered to stop from going hungry.

His sister and mother, who was slowly dying, saw how this was all affecting Ivan. He was no longer the sweet, trusting boy he used to be. He was cold, hard and calculating beneath the warm exterior. Fearing that he might literally shatter into pieces, they 'requested' (demanded and threatened to send the American branch of the mob to burn down the school) to let Ivan into Hetalia Academy. And low and behold, he was sent off. And his little sister who refused to be without her brother was transferred to the middle school program.

Ivan was hesitant to leave at first, but his eldest sister, who now had gotten a job running a farm outside the city, assured him it was fine. That her and their mother were moving out to the country where they would be safe from harm. Reluctantly, Ivan trusted her and packed up his bags.

.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.

Just because he moved to the United States did not mean that he could just stop his work. He had to be able to pay for things himself, and was going to move out soon, and he just did not know how to handle a regular job, so this suited him fine. He did not kill anymore, and hoped he never would have to again, and he still got paid.

"Oh Ivan," Romulus laughed. "I still remember that night your father died. Sadly it was not by my hands, but it was still rather entertaining to watch."

Ivan pushed the pipe further up, blocking off Romulus's air way and making the man start to choke and sputter. He forced his breath to calm to avoid doing anything rash, no matter how much he wanted to just push it up a little more and end this miserable man's life. But while Yao has many connections to the police here, they sadly are not nearly as corrupt as in Russia, therefore blatant murder may not bode over well.

"Now. I am going to be leaving now. But first, I. Want. My. Money."

His face turning a shade of blue, Romulus waved to a boy who looked a small bit like the Italian twins back at school. He opened up the lid to one of the trash cans lining the brick walls and brought it over to Ivan. The Russian adjusted his position so that it was his arm, not the hand, that he would have to pull back to kill the man in his grip.

"Thank you comrade," said Ivan as he began inching away to his car, keeping Romulus hostage. When he got to the end of the long alleyway, just out of the range of public view, he released him, and jumped away before a shot could be fired and locked himself in his car, which he had been sure to get bullet proofed. Without so much as a change of expression, he placed the suitcase with the money in it in the passenger seat and started up the car, driving away without looking back.

He chose to ignore the black Russian cars pulling up to the alleyway, and the sound of gunshots being fired.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN- So hey guys :) Remeber when i said that i was going to have a really happy, fluffy chapter now and then a huge drama thing the one after...yeah i may have lied. The fluffy thing got moved, so sorry. But anyways, now you've got part of Ivan's backstory.

By the way, i saw that last update didn't show up on the main page, so if you don't understand this chapter check to be sure you didn't miss the last one, since i don't know if the email got sent out as well as the updates.

Well, that's it for now :)

-ithefantasticfanatic


End file.
